Voices
by ShayNiccals
Summary: A man who is "of sound mind" is one who keeps the inner madman under lock and key. Paul Valéry, Mauvaises pensées et autres, 1942 But what happens to the "madman" if you're not sound of mind? Mako/OC
1. Chapter 1

Korra was a shadow looming over me. That was the simple truth. Yeah, Korra can bend all the elements, and her past lives have done some _amazing _things. But Korra did nothing! She was just some hot headed girl, who thinks she's better then everyone. Maybe she is… But I can't be mad at her. Korra and I aren't sisters, but we're as good as. Her parents took me in when I was very young. I feel as if I owe them my life…If it weren't for them I'd still be the same girl living alone in and igloo…at least that's what they told me. But I guess that's the reason I do so much for Korra. I guess one could call me her "manager". I made sure she went to all of her practices, she practiced her bending, and she didn't do anything stupid…That last one was the hardest. I always had to be the responsible one.

We've lived in the Southern Water Tribe under the protection of the Order of the White Lotus. I get why Korra was here, she was the Avatar, but why was I here? It's not like I really did anything, there wasn't much to do. I got Korra to her trainings and then I waited. I used to train with her when she was focusing on water bending, but we both finished that rather quickly. We learned from the best. Katara, she traveled with the avatar when she was younger. But after that, when Korra moved on to earth and fire, it got pretty lonely.

There was one person though; Well, he's not really a "Person" per say but I knew he would always be there for me. Kavi, I met him when he was a little cub. Kavi is my polar leopard, he's my best friend. We met around the same time Korra met Naga. Kavi and I are inseparable anywhere I went he followed closely behind. Kavi is a bit over protective but it is nice to know he cares. He is pretty big, about the same height as Naga but he is much slimmer.

Today Korra was practicing fire bending. Kavi and I sat in the back waiting for her to finish. This is what most of her training was like _every single day._ I sat in the side lines nestled in Kavi's fur, just watching as Korra shot fireballs at some poor guy's head. I watched the power run through her in every move, and there was an unmistakable fire in her eye.

_You can take her. _I put my lightly touched my temples as a headache came. They have been happening ever since I was little girl, so I've gotten used to them. I just don't know when there coming, or what that voice was. The voice always made my blood crawl and sent shivers up my spine. You know how most people have an angel and a devil on their shoulder? Well, I guessed that's my devil, so _most times_ I ignored it.

"She's strong." I heard Katara say proudly.

"She lacks restraint." One of the elder said. Both were true. Korra finally brought the guy down to his knees.

"Woohoo! Did you see that Kalani!" She said running over to side toward me. "Why so gloomy! Three elements down! One to go!" She gloated. I heard Kavi whining. Kavi didn't _not _like Korra; he could just live without her gloating and bragging.Honestly, so could I. We walked over to the elders to get Korra's results. This was Korra final fire bending test. If she passed she would go onto air bending.

"I don't know how you handle her without completely mad, Kalani. But that's beside the point." One of the members of the White Lotus started. "Korra, you're getting a head of yourself _as usual_. We haven't decided if you passed your fire bending test. Ever since you were a little girl you excelled in the physical part of bending, but truly neglected the spiritual part."

"I haven't neglected it. It just doesn't come as easy to me." Korra shrugged.

"Korra you can't become the _true _avatar if you don't master the spiritual side, you need to calm yourself."

"I will and can master the spiritual part! That's why I should start training Tenzin now! He's the most spiritual person ever! But nothing compared to Kalani! She's clam…therefore spiritual." Another one of Korra's bright moments. Tenzin was Katara and Avatar Aang's son, he and his three kids were the last people who physically air bend.

"Do you think she's ready Master Katara?"

"Of course, Tenzin will be able to teach her everything she needs to know."

"Very well Korra, it's time for you start you air bending training."

"Yes finally!" That was my cue. Kavi and I got up and stood next to Korra.

"What she means is 'thank you all for believing in her'."

"Yeah! What she said."

I pushed Korra out of the way. "Korra you really should at least _try_ and be more respectful to the elders and Master Katara."

"Yeah, I will. After I become a fully realized Avatar, which will be in one more elements!" She said jumping thrusting her fist into the air. We walked into to Naga's and Kavi's sleeping stables.

"Yeah, one more element _plus _mastering the spirit world." Naga came over as Korra started putting her riding tack on. I did the same to Kavi.

"But you can help me with that! C'mon you're the spiritual person in the tribe!" That was absolutely untrue…but ever since I was little I've felt more in tune with the spirit world than ours, I felt as if they were trying to tell me something but could just never seem to get through…So I spent a lot of time meditating trying to get in contact with spirits.

"I don't think I could…" I said looking down. That's a lie, I know I couldn't.

"Give yourself more credit Kalani! I might be the '_bridge connecting the two worlds' _but your definitely the one crossing it!" Or at least trying to.

I hopped on to Kavi's back. "We should get going." Korra sighed.

We rode through the training facilities till we got to the gate. We both looked up at the sentry.

"We're just going for a stroll!" Korra yelled up.

"We're not going far." I convinced them, they opened the gate. They always trusted me more than Korra.

We walked outside of the camp, I saw Korra smirking at me.

"What?"

"Race you to the ocean."

"You're on." I smiled. I whipped Kavi's reins and he went into a sprint. I could feel my extremely long hair that was clipped back flowing behind me.

_Win. You can beat her. _I didn't see Korra in front of me. I was winning. _Good. _ Korra didn't like that; she pulled up next to me and pushed some snow in my face. _Retaliate. _I shook the snow away and pulled up right next to her. I blew in her general direction, the water vapor in the air heating up around her, creating a void of fog around her. As she slowed down, I speed up. The ocean was right in front of me. _Very good. _

I came to a short stop and jumped of Kavi's back. I took his face in my hands and started petting him.

"That's my boy." _Very Good. _I jumped a bit.

"That was totally unfair!" Korra yelled smiling at me.

"Sore loser! C'mon we should start going back… Tenzin is probably there already."

"Oh yeah! Let's go." Before I could even say a word Korra was out of there.

"If you went that fast you might of won!" I shouted after her.

"Shut up and come one!" I got back on Kavi and tried to catch up with her.


	2. Chapter 2

As we were walking back into the tribe we saw a flying bison landing. I ran up next to Korra she was grinning from ear to ear. We ran in and saw Katara waiting for us. I dismounted Kavi as Korra dismounted Naga. We ran over to Katara as the Bison landed in front of us.

Tenzin came down with his three children, Ikki and Jinora were at his side. Jinora was slightly calmer while Ikki was bouncing of the walls. Meelo was on his back biting at his head…When they came to visit it was always…interesting, to say the least.

"Hello mother," Tenzin said very professionally "It's very nice to see you. Now please, help me." We all laughed. Katara took Meelo off his Tenzin's shoulders. I looked past Tenzin and could see his wife still in the Bison, struggling to get out.

"Hi Tenzin, it's great to see you again." I said bowing. "But, if you could excuse me for a second." He nodded and I quickly slipped past him. I ran up the bison's tail, reaching Pema, Tenzin's wife. His _very pregnant _wife.

"Hello Pema, allow me." I said extending my arm.

"Hello Kalani." She said grasping my arm allowing me to help her down the bison. "Thank you." She said as she started to slide down to the bison.

"Pema be careful." Tenzin said helping Pema down the rest of the way.

"Tenzin, stop donning on me. I'm not helpless, I'm only pregnant." Pema said allowing Tenzin to help her down the rest of the way.

"The baby is strong." Katara said after hugging Pema. She laughed.

"You don't have to tell me, I can feel him kicking every night." We all laughed. Korra came running in between us all.

"Master Tenzin!" She greeted Tenzin smiling from ear to ear.

"Korra, haven't you've grown into quite the strong young avatar."

"I can't wait to start my avatar training!"

"Yes…Well…" I saw all the excitement leave Korra's face.

"You're going to have to tell her sooner or later." Katara said to Tezin.

"Tell me what?"

"We're only staying the night…Then I have to return to Republic City."

"W-what? You were supposed to _move _here, you're supposed to teach me." She was devastated.

"I'm sorry Korra, you're air bending training is going to have to wait."

"This isn't happening!" Korra stormed away, the ice melting beneath her feet. I watched her walked away, then looked at Tenzin.

"Tenzin…I-she's…" I stuttered.

"No need to apologize Kalani. How about we go inside and get some diner?"

Diner was silent, we all sat around the table nibbling on rice, and then Korra broke the silence.

"I don't understand! Why are you making me wait?"

"The situation at Republic City is very unstable; I'm one of its leaders Korra. They need me there. I have a responsibility."

"You have a responsibility to teach me. Believe me I would _love _to find another air bending teacher, but you're the only one." I sighed; couldn't Korra at least _try _and be polite?

"I wish there was another way…I've thought very hard about Korra, but you're just going to have to wait."

"Well you haven't thought hard enough…" Korra excused herself from the table then left the room. I sighed again. Couldn't she just be patient, who knows? I guess I am expecting a lot form her. _You're better than her. _I shook my head a little.

"Excuse me." I said getting up and leaving the table. "Tenzin, Pema have a safe trip home." I bowed leaving the room. I walked into my room, deciding to turn in early. The headaches were coming back, and I honestly didn't feel like dealing with them. I crawled into my bed, and slowly drifted to sleep.

As soon as I felt myself drifting off into a _deeper _sleep I felt someone shaking me. I opened my eyes, groggily.

"K-Korra?" I got up.

"C'mon get up, I already have Naga and Kavi tacked. The boat leaves in twenty minutes." She pulled me out of the bed.

"What? Where are we going?"

"Republic City." She said dragging me out to the where Naga and Kavi slept.

"What!" Korra shushed me. "What?" I whispered.

"Kalani, I need to find my own way as the Avatar, so we're going to Republic City. You have to come with me; you're my best friend…" We walked into the stables. Just as she said Kavi was already tacked waiting for me. Korra jumped onto to Naga. "Are you coming with me?"

_You're smarter than her. You know this isn't right. Are you going to let her __bully__ you into this? _I can't believe this but Korra was actually right. She did need to find her own path as her as the Avatar, but did I really need to go? Wow…Korra is my best friend. She might be hot-headed, impolite, rash…but she is truly like my sister. _Don't let her bully you. _ I took in a deep breath and then hoped on Kavi. Korra smiled at then we both whipped our reins and left. _You are weak. _ I squeezed my eyes shut as chills ran up my spine. I took a deep breath in, the continued to fallow Korra.

We sprinted down to the water trying to miss our boat.

When we reached the boat, I looked over to Korra and she motioned for me to follower her. We snuck onto the lower bunker of the boat. We dismounted our animals, and then we all lay down. I rested into Kavi's fur. We rested for about an hour, and then it hit me like a brick wall. We have run away from home, we are trespassing on a boat, and were going to Republic City after we were told not to. I wonder how the Order of the White Lotus is going to react. Would they be mad? I think they'd be mad at Korra, but disappointed in me. I sighed, I need some air. I looked over to Korra, she was asleep. So were Kavi and Naga.

I tip toed up stairs to the outside of the boat. I leaned over the side, I saw the full moon above me and a group of turtle seals swimming below me. _Feel the water… _My hand was twitching. I could see the water moving unnaturally. _Not that water! Look, look at the life swimming before you. Feel the water within them. _My hand involuntarily extended, I felt as if I was in a trance. I could feel a power taking me over. One of the Turtle Seals stopped moving. _Yes…yes, very good… _The Turtle seal looked catatonic, but as I moved back and forth the Seal followed in a jerking motion. _Stop Moving. _My hand came to a stop, so did the Seal. The seal let out a cry of pain.

"Kalani?" I came back to reality. I turned around to Korra staring at me. I looked back to the water to see the Turtle Seal swimming quickly away. "Kalani are you okay? You look as if you in a trance." Korra chuckled.

_Don't say anything! _"I-uh…I'm fine. Just needed some air…" I said grabbing my head, which had a dull ache in it now.

"Well come one, we should get going before someone sees us, let's go." We both walked back down to our bunker. But I was still horribly confused. What the hell just happened?


	3. Chapter 3

It felt good to finally get some sleep last night, but it didn't last long.

"Kalani! Kalani! Wake up we're here!" I opened my eyes to see Korra already on Naga. "C'mon get on Kavi and let's go!"

"Alright, Alright." I jumped on Kavi. The doors to the boat opened a people started walking in. Korra sprinted out almost knocking people over. I fallowed quickly behind.

"Sorry!" I called behind me apologizing to the sailor we knocked over. We ran down the road and stopped when we saw a golden bridge…

"Wow." We both said.

"Look at this place." Korra said it's amazing.

"It's amazing." The buildings were enormous, and didn't melt under the sun! People were driving up and down the streets this.

"This is great! Let's go!" Korra ran toward the city and I followed her.

We ran past a river, a giant statue of Avatar Aang was in the middle near an island. I stopped short.

"Korra! Look!" She came over.

"That's it! Air Temple Island, that's were Tenzin lives!" She was grinning wildly. "Ready for a swim, Girl?" She said petting Naga. I heard Kavi whine. Kavi didn't really like water…

"Uhh…Korra. Kavi is not going into the water."

"Well, there must be another way, let's go look."

We walked through the town looking for another way to the Island. We went through a park with a fountain. Then we heard someone shouting.

"Are you tired of living under the tyranny of benders? Then join the Equalist!" We looked over to see a man standing on a bench with a poster of a masked man. _Don't listen to this man! _

"Let's go check this out." Korra and I walked over to listen to the man. _I told you not to go! _I felt a dull pound in my head. _You don't listen to Korra, you listen to me! _

"Then Benders of this community have made us non-benders live in as lower class citizens. Join Amon and we will take down the bending establishment!" I looked at the masked man on the poster. The only facial feature you could see where his eyes, they were a beautiful, pure blue. They sent chills up my spine and made my blood crawl…that was the same way I felt when I heard that voice in my head…

"What are you talking about? Bending is the _coolest_ thing in the world! You'll back me up on this, right Kalani?"

"Korra…"

"Let me guess, you are a bender?" The protester said.

"Yeah, we both are! Matter of fact, she's one of the best waterbenders _ever _and I'm the avatar." Way to be modest Korra… The whole crowd gasped.

"I bet you want to go all avatar state and blast me of this bench!"

"I'm really considering it…"

"You see this Bender is trying to silence me!"

"Oh my god. Korra, let's get out of here."

"Yeah, aright."

We walked aimlessly among the streets. People were starting to stare at us.

"Kalani, we're lost."

"No duh." We reached an intersection in the roads.

"How about this, you go this way, I'll go that way. We're bound to find something or someone that can help us." I shrugged then went to the left, as she went to the right.

I walked down the streets; at least it's still broad daylight. I walked for a while until I reached a giant golden building.

"This looks promising. What do you think Kavi? What to check it out?" Kavi jerked then walked straight for the building. We walked to the doors then I got off Kavi.

"You're going to have to stay out here." He whined but then sat on the ground.

I walked in to the building at was amazed. It was elaborately decorated in gold. There was giant window that looked over an arena. It was beautiful. I walked down the hallways, completely lost in my own thoughts. Next thing I knew I crashed into something hard, and then I was on the ground.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" A voice said.

"I'm sorry, I-" I looked up and my breath got hitched in my throat. A young man, maybe a year older than me, was sitting in front of me. He had spikey black hair and brown eyes. "I'm sorry you're right I should have watched where I was going." I tried to scramble to my feet.

"No, I should have been paying attention to." He got and then extended his arm to help me. I took and he pulled me up. There was an awkward silence…

"I'm Kalani." I said extending my hand.

"Mako." He shook my hand, as soon as we touched, we both deeply inhaled. It was like…electrifying… We didn't let go for a few seconds.

"Yo! Bro!" We both quickly took our hands back and took a step away from each other. Another younger man stuck his head out of a door. "We have to keep training."

"I'll be right there!" Mako called to him. "Yeah, well…I got to go…"

"Okay…" I started to walk away.

"Hey, wait!" I turned around. "Why don't you come to my Pro-Bending match tonight?" I smiled.

"Okay…sure."

"Great." He smiled back, and walked away. I have no idea what Pro-Bending is, but I have a feeling I'm going to like it.

I walked outside of the building, still caught up in the encounter, to see men in metal suits around Kavi. I ran over.

"May I help you?"

"We're are part of the Metal bending Police Forces, is this Polar Leopard yours mam?"

"Yes sir, is something wrong?"

"We were sent to you, by someone named Korra; she claims to be the Avatar."

"Is she okay?"

"She is currently imprisoned mam; we need you to come with us." Imprisoned! Oh, c'mon what could she have possibly done? I hoped on Kavi, while they got into a Sato Mobile. I guess I'll find out soon.


	4. Chapter 4

We got to the police headquarters, and I ran inside leaving Kavi outside. I saw Tenzin and Korra inside.

"Tenzin please don't send me back!" Korra pleaded.

"You disobeyed my wishes and the Order of the White Lotus'" They were at each other's neck.

"Hey, what happened?" I chimed in.

"Kalani you're here too?" Tenzin looked disappointed, I knew it…

"Nothing happened ,Kalani." Korra said, I sighed.

"You _both _disobeyed me; I should send you both back."

"Tenzin, I saw a lot of the city today and things are completely out of line. My duty as the avatar is to keep balance in the world, and right now Republic City needs me." That was the most mature thing I have ever heard Korra say. "I understand why you have to stay. Republic City needs you, but it needs me too."

Tenzin groaned. "Fine, you can stay. Come, let's go to the island."

"Yes!" Korra shouted. I won't lie I was happy too. Republic City has proven to be a great place. And I think it's only going to get better.

That night we were all sitting around the table eating.

"Tenzin, we should all go see the Pro-bending match tonight." Korra said smiling widely. I choked on my rice. I was still planning on going this evening to see Mako...I mean see the match! And Mako would be there… I couldn't stop thinking about Mako…His chiseled features, his brown eyes, or how soothing his voice was…

"Kalani are you okay?" Everyone was staring at me.

"Uh, yeah I'm fine. I was actually thinking about going to the Pro-Bending match tonight…" I said sipping my tea.

"I didn't think you'd be into that kind of stuff, but you see! Kalani wants to go to!" Korra said.

"Pro-bending is mockery of the art of Bending. Plus Korra, you're here to learn Air bending. So for the remainder of your stay I want you to stay on the Island. You need a calm quite environment."

"So I can't go either?" I asked looking at Tenzin. He shook his head no. "Okay…"

Korra and I went to bed pretty early. Our rooms were right next to each to each other's. I paced around my room. Okay, I'm going to do it! I'm going to do it! I am going to the Pro-Bending match. This is crazy, this is insane! I have never done something like this on my own. But I have to go! _You're becoming Korra; do you really want to be like her? Hot headed, disobedient._ I completely ignored the voice and started walking out side of my room. _No! _My body jerked back. What was that? Weird. I continue to sneak down the halls. I walked on the tips of my toes, to the door which seemed to be a mile away.

"Well, hello." I snapped up to see Korra standing there. "What are you doing?"

I blushed. "I-uh…Wait. What are you doing?" She looked like a dear caught in headlights.

She sighed. "Look, I _have _to go the Pro Bending match tonight! Now, where are you going?"

I looked down. "The Pro-Bending arena…Look I won't tell if you won't, now let's just go!"

"Fine by me, I kind of like this new rebellious Kalani." She smirked.

"Shut up." _Insolent Child!_ I shook my head. Korra and I both ran to the window. Korra jumped out first, and then I did. We ran to the edge of the island. Before we got there, I froze a block of ice and we both jumped onto it. Korra pushed us to the arena. I won't lie, when Mako invited me I didn't think I would have to sneak in…

When we got to the Arena, we both pushed water up ejecting us from the ice. We jumped onto a balcony in the arena. We walked inside, the hallway looked familiar. This is where I met Mako, we passed by a room. It appeared to be a gym, Korra and I walked back inside.

"This must be where the players train." Korra said.

"Hey!" We both turned around. There was an older man. "What are you doing in my gym?"

"I was invited here." I said quickly. "By Mako."

"And you?" He pointed to Korra.

"I was looking for the bathroom and got lost." Korra tried to convince the man.

"Like I haven't heard that before! Y'know I'm tired of hearing you kids and that excuse! I'm taking you to security!" I knew this was bad idea! _You should have listened to me. You always should listen to me._

"There you are!" We all looked to the door way. A very muscular young man wearing a red armored suit with a green sashed walked in. "I've been looking everywhere for you two." This was the same kid who I saw when I met Mako. "It's okay Toza, They're with me. No come on you two." Toza walked away grumpily, as we walked out of the gym.

"Thank you." Korra said as we walked down the hall.

"Yeah, thanks." I agreed.

"No problem. The name's Bolin." He said wrapping his arms around both of our shoulders.

"I'm Korra." She said walking out of his arms.

"Kalani." I said doing the same.

"Hey, you're the girl that was with Mako." He said pointing at me.

"Yeah, can you take me to him?" I tried not to sound to egger.

"Sure and why don't you come with me Korra." He said doing a goofy smirking and raising his eyebrows. We followed him into a small room. "Right through here." He opened the door for us. We both walked in.

"Whoa…" We said walking in. It was a balcony that looked over the whole arena, it was magnificent.

"Best seats in the house." I turned around to see Mako standing there. "I'm glad you could come.

"Oh! Hey… It took _a lot _to get here. " I said blushing. "And this is amazing." I said gesturing the arena filled with screaming fans.

"This is incredible." We both heard Korra say. Mako looked kind of pissed.

"Hey Bolin, I told you, you have to stop bringing your crazy fan girls in here. Get her out of here." I realized he was talking about Korra.

"C'mon on bro. One, she's not a fan girl, she's different. I can tell. And two, _I _can't bring girls up here but _you _can." He said looking at me. I started getting nervous.

"If you want me to leave I can…"

"No!" Mako said a little quickly. "I mean…no. It's fine. Kalani, this is my brother Bolin."

"We've meet, I showed her and Korra the way here." Bolin said Korra stepped forward. "Korra this is my brother Mako. And that's Hasook." He pointed to a guy in the corner wearing the same thing only with a blue sash.

"You're Mako? I heard so much about you!" Korra said excitedly.

"Yeah, ok." He said brushing her off. Korra looked peeved. That was a kick to her ego. "C'mon guys we're up." Mako, Bolin and Hasook walked onto a platform. It lowered them to the diamond shaped platform in the middle. An unseen announcer started speaking.

"On this side is the Fire Ferrets! They came out of nowhere, but are _sweeping _upthe competition!" Bolin, Mako and Hasook walked onto the red half platform. Korra and I started cheering.

"And on this side we have the Tigerdillos! This will definitely be the hardest completion yet for The Fire Ferrets…And there off!"

Three elements started firing everywhere. The water bender and the fire bender easily got Bolin and Hasook, sending them flying back behind the first line that was on the field, Mako was still in the front.

Mako was easily doing flips and tricks mid-air avoiding the attacks from the other team. But while in the air he gets hit right in the stomach with a rock sending back with Bolin and Hasook.

"At that Mako goes flying back, giving the green light to the Tigerdillos to move into Ferret territory." The announcer said. The Tigerdillos moved onto the red part of the platform.

The Ferrets were losing miserably. I sighed. Hasook was hit in the center with a rock, knocking off the platform.

"And Hasook takes a dip; he'll be back for round two. That is assuming the infamous bending brothers can hold it together." The announcer said. Bolin and Mako were getting hit pretty hard; they were knocked into the last zone. Korra and I were on the edge of our seats.

"And the round goes to the Tigerdillos!" The announcer announced. I sighed. Hasook came back onto the platform. All of the Fire Ferrets went to the first zone. The Ferrets managed to step up their game up, taking the next round very quickly. They were tied one to one. They were entering the final round.

The Tigerdillos teamed up on Hasook making him stumble until he fell over onto Bolin. I heard Korra gasp. "C'mon Bolin get up. Get up!" I gave her a weird look. They were hit by all three elements knocking them off the platform in one shot. Mako was left alone. He got knocked back to the last zone. He started dodging their attacks, then when they least expected it he shot them all with huge blast of fire knocking them the platform one by one. The bell sounded signaling the win of the Fire Ferrets. Korra and I started cheering loudly with the rest of the crowd. Mako was waving at the crowd. He looked to the balcony we were in; he looked straight at me and winked. I blushed. I looked down; I could see Korra giving me a weird look out of the corner of my eye. They all came back up to the balcony.

"So what did you think Korra?" Bolin said while leaning on a wall. They went into a little conversation.

Then I saw Mako and Hasook come over.

"You did more harm than good." Mako said slightly aggravated.

"We won the match didn't we? Just get of my case." Hasook stormed out the room. Mako sighed then turned to look at me.

"Sorry about that." He said starting to walk out of the room, I fallowed him. "So what did you think?" He asked awkwardly. Bolin and Korra were close behind us as we walked down the hall.

"You were great." I said kind of dazed, and then I quickly composed myself. "I mean your _team _was great…Well you were great too! Well…yeah…" I nervously stroked the end of my hair. I heard him chuckle.

"Thanks…" We wall walked into the gym. Bolin and Korra were doing some bending things. While Mako and I sat in the back.

"So how long are you here?" Mako asked wiping some sweat of his forehead with a towel.

"Well, I guess however long as Korra is here. I came here with her."

"Well, I was born here. I can show you around if you'd like?" He asked kind of looking away.

I was about to respond. _Say no. _ I sharply inhaled. _Did you hear me? I said say no! _I felt a pound in my head and I tried to hide it.

"If you don't want to go I understand." Mako said.

"No! I mean, no. I want to, I'd love to." I said faking a smile.

"Great, meet me in front of the Arena tomorrow afternoon."

"Cool." _You disobeyed me! _This wasn't going to be good. I needed to get out of here. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow, I got to go." I ran grabbing Korra as I left the room.

"What as that for?" Korra yelled at me. _Never disobey me! _I got a huge headache that brought me to my knees. "Kalani, are you okay?" Korra said coming down to me level. The pain started to dull away.

"I'm fine." I said slowly coming to my feet. "Can we just go home?" Korra nodded slowly. I think I slightly scared her…I was scared myself. _Never disobey me again…_


	5. Chapter 5

"Once again you two disobeyed me!" Tenzin was yelling at us. We tried to sneak back into the house, after the match at the arena but we failed. "Korra I expect such behavior from you, but Kalani I expected more from you." I looked down. _You deserve to feel bad. Never disobey me again, do you understand me? _I felt a sharp pain in my head.

"Yes! Now stop! _Please stop!_" I whined out. Tenzin and Korra were staring at me. "Sorry…" I said holding my head looking down. I kept feeling the pains.

Tenzin sighed. "It's late, get to bed. Korra we start your training in the morning." Korra and I got up, bowed then went to bed. Our at least I tried to.

We were in the courtyard; Korra was wearing typical air bending clothes. They were starting her air bending training today. I waited on the sides and watched with Ikki, Jinora and Meelo. In front of us were several large boards coming from the ground.

"This is your first lesson Korra. Jinora would you like to explain this exercise?" Tenzin looked at his daughter. Jinora stepped up proudly.

"The goal is to weave your way through the gates without touching them."

"Seems easy enough." Korra said proudly. It really did.

"Jinora forgot to say you have to do it while it's moving." Ikki said jumping around. There's the catch. Tenzin made a huge gust of wind, spinning all the boards.

Tenzin pulled a leaf out of his sleeve. He let it go in the wind. "The key is to be like the leaf. Flow with the movement of the boards." The leaf easily flowed through the boards. "Jinora will now demonstrate." Jinora easily moved in circular motions without touching the boards. I won't lie it is pretty impressive for a ten year old.

"Okay, Korra. Now you try." Tenzin said.

"Let's do this!" Korra went running it, like a bull in a china shop. She managed to make her way through…by being smacked by the boards. She came out and her hair was tussled. "Okay let's try this again." She kept trying a trying for at least an hour.

"Okay!" Tenzin shouted finally sick of seeing this. "How bout we try meditation." We followed him to a small hut. Korra, Meelo, Ikki, Jinora and I all sat in a line, while Tenzin sat in front of us. I allowed myself to clear my mind. I'm surprised I could with Korra fidgeting next to me. But it somehow happened. For the first time since we got to Republic City I actually felt calm. _Yes, yes clear your mind. _My eye twitched, the voice sounded somewhat louder. _Completely clear your mind. _This is unsettling. It seemed as if my space there was in my mind, the louder the voice got.

"Uhh! I think I'm doing it wrong." For once I was glad to hear Korra's voice.

"There's nothing to do. Let your mind a spirit be free. Air is the element of freedom." Korra laughed. "Is something funny Korra?"

"Yeah, you want us to embrace freedom and you just yelled at us for leaving the island."

Tenzin sighed. "Please Korra; look at Meelo he's able to meditate easily." We all looked at Meelo; he had a snot bubble coming out of his nose.

"Tenzin, I think he's asleep."

"What?" Tenzin exclaimed, Korra was right. "Well at least he has the relaxing part right."

"Whatever, I'm going to go get some Lychee juice." Korra said getting up.

"Korra wait!" Korra walked out. I should probably get going; I have to meet Mako soon. "I don't know how you handle her Kalani…" Tenzin said.

"Neither do I, if you'll excuse me please." I got up.

I walked to the ferry to the Arena, just has he said Mako was waiting outside.

"Hey." I said quietly walking up behind him. He was awkwardly trying to spike up his hair more. He turned around quickly around blushing.

"Oh! Hey. You look…cool." I raised an eyebrow.

"Thanks." I said holding my arm awkwardly. "Maybe we should get going…"

"Yeah, let's go." This is going to be awkward.

We started walking through Republic City. He showed me around most of the city, and then he took me to a place called Narook's Seaweed Noodlery.

"I thought you'd like getting some Southern Water Tribe food, Narook's is the best. I bet it's nothing compared to the real thing."

"Well, we'll see." He opened the door for me. I thanked him quietly as I walked in. Everyone in here greeted him with open arms. He must be a regular here. We sat down, and someone came over and gave us a bowl of Seaweed noodles. It was pretty good…

"So Kalani," Mako said looking up at me. I acknowledged him. "What made you want to come to Republic City?"

"Korra, I guess. We've always been together; we look out for each other. Well, more like I watch after her."

"I get it. Like I look after Bolin, but he's my brother. Why do you look after Korra?"

"Well, when we were young Korra and her parents found me in an igloo. I guess I just always felt as if I owed them."

"Why were you alone in an Igloo?" He asked me, as if I just said something funny. It did sound a bit odd.

"I don't know." I said truthfully. "When I was six I got_ really_ sick… all I remember is my mother putting me to bed one night, and then when I woke no one was there. My mother and father were gone. It was strange, like one day they just…vanished. They never came back…" _Your parents left you, a six year old girl, to freeze to death in an igloo._ I ran my fingers through my hair. The one other thing I remember from that day is the headaches. That's when they started.

"Oh god Kalani…I'm sorry… My parent died when I was eight. A fire bender mugged them, and then took them out right in front of Bolin and me." I took his hand across the table. "Bolin and I have been on our own ever since. He's the only family I have left, I swore to myself I would never let anything happened to him." I have never seen anyone care for someone this much. Mako really cares for Bolin, and I find it really sweet. "We have another match tonight, I want you to come."

I nodded my head. "I'd love to."

"Let's get going." We both got up and threw a couple of copper pieces onto the table. Mako wrapped his arm around me.

"This was nice, Mako…" I said leaning into his chest, he pulled me closer. I smiled up at him.

"Yeah, I guess it was." He smiled back.

We walked to the Arena and he took me to the same balcony as before. I sat and waited. I couldn't help but think that Mako and I were becoming pretty close, pretty fast. But I can't say I don't like it. When I am with Mako, I feel…relaxed. Life is crazy, with living with Korra, and hearing random voices, but with him it just seemed like everything was chill.

I nearly jumped out of my chair when I heard a loud bang on the wall, and fire come through the open crevices of the door. I saw Mako walked in fallowed by Korra and Bolin. What was Korra doing here? I really hoped she didn't have anything to do with this… Mako looked furious.

"Mako, what happened?" I went up to him and asked.

"Hasook! That's what happened he's a no good no show!" He spat out. The referee of the game came into the room.

"You have two minutes to find a new player or you're disqualified." He said quickly then left.

"There goes our chance of winning the championship." Bolin says looking down.

"How about me?" Korra asked. "I'm a top notch water bender if I do say so myself." That actually wasn't a bad idea, but I don't think Tenzin would approve of this. Usually I would pretest, but I want this for Mako. I want him to win. So I kept my mouth closed.

"But you told me you're the avatar. Isn't that cheating?"

"Not if I only use, water bending." Korra said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"No way! I rather forfeit then look like a fool. You have no training." Mako said.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"Times up." The referee came back.

"We're in." Bolin said quickly.

"What?" Mako asked.

"Yeah!" Korra exclaims

Mako groaned. I walked up to him. "Don't worry, she might not have any training but she a pretty good bender." I wrapped my arms around his waist. "You guys can do it." Mako hugged me back.

"I hope we can."

They all went down to the platform, the announcer made it very clear that the Fire Ferrets got a new bender on their team. The bell rang for the players to start. Korra bended a huge wave knocking one of the players of the players of their side. Korra started cheering.

"Fire Ferret water bender penalty! Move back one zone." The referee called. This is not going to be good… Korra put up a good effort, but eventually crossed the line into the final zone. The round went to the Platypus Bears. The Platypus Bears brutally attacked Korra. They all shot Korra at once, which resulted in Korra earth bending. Great. The game officials stopped the game to talk about Korra for a moment. I looked down I saw Mako looking at me in distress.

"Everything is going to be okay…" I mouthed to him. I hope I was right.

"Okay," The referee came back. "The Avatar will be allowed to play as long as she only uses fire bending." I sighed in relief. The game continued, and the Platypus Bears continued to attack Korra. She was hit so hard, she got knocked off the platform into the water, allowing the Platypus Bears to take the second round. I looked down below to see her talking to someone. Wait, was that Tenzin? Oh God. This isn't good. I think it would be best if I stay up here… Round Three wasn't much different. Everyone continued to attack Korra she was knocked into the last zone. This isn't going to end well. I thought Korra was going to be knocked off then something happened. She started moving differently, like she was a different person.

All the attacks started missing; this gave Mako and Bolin an opportunity to attack. One by one the Platypus Bears were thrown off the platform. The Fire ferret took the round, and won the game. I started cheering. I don't think I have ever been more excited in my life. They were going to the championship!

Mako came up to the balcony and I jumped in his arms. I don't know what came over to me, next thing I knew his lips were on mine. As soon as I realized I pulled away.

"I-I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. I-" Mako hooked his finger under my chin, and pecked my top lip.

"It's okay." He said when he pulled away. I blushed. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"But still…Congratulation." I said smiling.

"Thanks…" He kissed me again. Wow, is it weird to say that this made me weak kneed…? We pulled apart blushing when we heard a throaty "Ehem"_._ Bolin and Korra were standing there. Awkward.

"Kalani!" Korra ran over. "Bolin offered me a permanent spot on the team!"

"What?" Mako exclaimed, we all starred at him. He sighed. "Okay, Korra you really did come alive in the last round. If you fight like that we have a chance to win to win the championship." He smiled at Korra.

"Yeah!" Bolin yelled! "C'mon Korra, let's go train." Bolin grabbed her hand, she pulled away.

"I can't, Tenzin looked pretty mad. Kalani we should get back." I nodded.

I gave Mako a quick peck on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah. That'd be cool." I smiled as Korra pulled me out of the room. Tonight was just…Blissful. I think it's safe to say it was the best day of my life. _It will only get better Kalani…Only get better. _

_** A/N Hey, guys. I was just watching the season finale of Korra (Again) I just want to know, what was your reaction to what Tarrlok did at the end? I thought that was some deep stuff, pretty epic though. Another question, who did you like was a better villain Ozai or Amon? I'm going to have to go with Amon. I feel like there is depth to his actual character. Thanks for reading guys -Shay **_


	6. Chapter 6

I yawned widely. It was really early in the morning. Korra and I were at the arena training with Mako and Bolin. Well, they were training. I was watching.

"Why do we have to train so early in the morning?" Korra complained.

"We're the rookies. So we get the worst time slot." Bolin said. They were throwing a weighted ball around to each other.

"You're the rookiest of us all. We need to get you up to speed if we want to win the championship, so deal with it." Mako said throwing the ball to Korra.

"You deal with it!" Korra said throwing ball to him extremely hard, sending him tumbling back. I walked over to help him up. As soon as he got up, someone else walked into the gym.

"Here are my hard working street urchins!" This man was extremely well dressed. He walked over to Korra. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Avatar Korra."

"And you are…"

"Butakha! The owner of this lovey establishment." Mako and I walked over to join them. "Here are your winning for the last game." He handed Mako a stack of cash. "Wait, but first you owe me for the avatars new gear, the use of gym equipment, rent on your apartment, and a personal loan for groceries." Piece by piece he took the whole stack of money away. "Oh one more small item of business. You'll need to come up with your share of the champions' pot. You'll need about 30,000 Yuan." All of our jaws dropped.

"30,000 Yuan!" Bolin said.

"You'll need it by the end of the week, or else the Fire Ferrets won't be able to compete in the championship. Sorry kids." He left the room.

"You wouldn't happen to have a secret avatar stash of money?" Bolin asked Korra.

"I'm broke." She said emptying her pockets...Nothing.

"Wait! I got it!'" Bolin took his fire ferret, Pabu, of his shoulder. "I've been training Pabu to do circus tricks, we could put on shows! People would love to see that!"

"C'mon Bolin, we need serious ideas. I'll think of something. I always do. C'mon Bolin, we should go." He picked up his bag. He gave me a quick peck on the cheek, then left. Bolin fallowed him.

"Come one Korra, we should get back to the island. You have air bending training." Korra nodded.

We went back to the Island; Korra was finally starting to master the boards after about five hours... I was sitting by the pond just playing with the water, streaming it over my head, making it fly in different directions. I was thinking. I didn't even want to come to Republic City. I only came here because I thought Korra would need me. If I didn't come I would have never meet Mako.

"Kalani!" I dropped the water on my face when I heard Korra shout me name. "Did you hear me?"

"What?"

"What are you thinking about Kalani? You seem distracted." Ikki said coming over a dancing around me.

"She's probably thinking about Mako." Korra teased I blushed madly.

"Who's Mako?" Ikki asked.

"Kalani's new boyfriend." I bended some water in Korra's face. "She's crazy about him."

"Shut up!" I bended more water in her face.

"Oo! Is that him?" Ikki asked. I turned around to see Mako walking toward us. I was about to walk up to him but Ikki got to him first.

"You're cute. Are you Mako? Are you Kalani's new boyfriend? Why do you make her crazy?" I ran over to her, grabbed her and covered her mouth.

"Hey Mako." I said blushing. He was blushing too.

"Hey, have you seen Bolin?"

"No, not since this morning. Korra have you?"

"No, not since practice."

"Do you think something's wrong?"

"I don't know, Bolin has a knack for getting into too stupid situation."

"Let us help you look." Korra suggested.

"Yeah, we can take Kavi and Naga." I said letting Ikki go. She ran away giggling.

"Who are Kavi and Naga?"

"My best friend." Korra and I said at the same time. Korra and I both whistled and Kavi and Naga came running over.

"Mako, this is Kavi." I said as Kavi walked over to me. "I met him when he was a cub." Kavi sniffed Mako a little, and then turned away. "Kavi. Sorry, he can be a little stuck up." I jumped onto his back. I took Mako's hand and pulled him on with me. Kavi growled a little. I felt Mako wrap his arms around my waist.

We ran into Republic City. We ran up and down the streets looking for any sign of Bolin.

"Over there, by the Fire Lord Zuko statue. Bolin likes to hang out around there." Mako said.

We walked over there and dismounted our animals. We walked over to a bunch of kids playing around.

"Have you guys seen my brother today?" Mako asked approaching one of them.

"Perhaps. My memory is a bit foggy, maybe you can help clear it up. " One of them said. Mako handed him a dollar.

"Your good, Skoochy. Now tell me."

"Yeah, I've seen him."

"When?"

"This afternoon, He was preforming some sort of monkey rat circus. And then…" He extended his hand. Mako handed him another dollar. "Shady Shin showed up and flashed some serious cash. Bolin went in his ride with him. The Triple Threats are rustling up something big. That's all you're getting out of me." He said running away.

"Mako, what's going on?" Korra asked.

"Sounds like a turf war brewing. And Bolin is caught right in the middle. Come on, we need to go to the Triple Threat Triads HQ's. Maybe he's there." We got back on Kavi and Naga and sprinted the way Mako showed us.

"The Triple Threat Triads? Those Yahoos got me sent to jail after I fought them. Why would Bolin be mixed up with them?"

"I don't Know but-Whoa!" Kavi jerked unexpectedly. He started running in a different direction. Korra fallowed him. Kavi stopped.

"What is it Kavi?" He wouldn't open his mouth, he had something in it. "Spit it out." He whined then spit out a red blob, covered in his spit. Then it moved. Wait, It was Pabu! Pabu shock off spit from his fur, then climbed up Kavi onto Mako's back.

"Bolin must be close. Let's go!" Mako said pointing forward. He directed us to this building. We got off, and walked up to it. "This is strange. There are no guards here. We need to sneak in." Mako and I ducked to the side. But Korra, completely ignoring him, banged the door down. The whole place was disserted.

"Bolin? You in here?" We heard an engine rev. We all ran out to the back, and saw some men in satomobiles. In a large truck the doors weren't closed, we could see Bolin being held captive in the back. We tried to run after him, but these men in strange masks fired a weird gas at us. We got lost in it. When it cleared away, we had lost them.

"I can still here the engines. Let's go! Kavi!" I called, Kavi came running over. Mako and I jumped on, while Korra jumped on Naga. And we started chasing down the men.

We caught up to them. Two of the guys on motorcycles stopped abruptly. They threw ropes around Naga and Kavi's legs tripping them and we all fell off. We got up quickly and got ready to fight. Damn. There was no water around. The guys in weird mask surrounded me. _Use the water around you. _What does that mean? My arms involuntarily went back and sliced forward. Water hit them straight in the stomach._ There is water all around you, learn how to use it! _I involuntarily kept on moving bending the water. Water Vapor! That's it. I was bending water vapor. But how? One came a little too close to me. _Don't let them touch you! _I involuntarily turned around with my hands in front of me. The guy stopped in his tracks. _Move your hands down. _I moved my hands down, and brought the guys to his knees. The feeling was I exhilarating, it was like he was under my complete control. _He is_. I clenched my hands into fist; I could feel his body go limp. I dropped his body. _Very good Kalani, don't worry he's not dead, but still very good. _I turned around to see Mako and Korra tied up, but it seems the Naga and Kavi did some damage too. They growled at them, forcing the men to retreat. They grabbed their friend's body and drove away.

I ran over to Mako and Korra and starting untying there ropes. Korra shot up and tried to bend.

"I can't bend!" She screamed. What? These people could take peoples bending away?

"Calm down, it's only temporary. Those guys were chi blockers. Amon's henchmen." Mako explained. Amon…that sounds familiar. There was a poster of him in the central park when we first got here.

"That Anti-Bending guy?" Korra asked.

"Yeah, he's the leader of the Equalist."

"What do they want with the Triple Threat Triad?" I asked.

"I don't know but it can't be good."

"Maybe we should go to where we say that protester Korra."

"Yeah, in the park." We rode all the way to the park, and stopped under a tree near the fountain. We decided to stop there and wait.

"Why are we here?" Mako asked.

"When Korra and I first came to the city we saw an Equalist protester here. He mustknow something, it's the only lead we have." I explained.

"Okay…"

We sat down and waited. I could see how uneasy Mako looked. He wasn't taking this very well at all. I placed my hand on his.

"We'll find him Mako." I smiled at him.

"I always told him never to go back to the Triple Threats, he didn't listen. Now look at the mess he got himself into!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Korra chimed in. "What do you mean by 'go back'?"

"Bolin and I used to work for them after our parents died…"

"Are you like some kind of criminal?" Korra asked, slightly panicked. Please, don't let him be a criminal!

"No." Mako asked sound offended. "Things were hard and did whatever I could to protect my brother. I only ran numbers for them."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Bolin's the only family I have left. I don't know what I would do if I lost him." I kissed him on the cheek.

"Don't worry, we'll find him." We waited for a while, we eventually fell asleep.

"Equality now! Equality now!" I woke up from the shouting, it was morning. I felt Mako's arm around me, my head was rested on his chest.

"Get up, love birds." Korra said who was already standing. "The protester is back." Mako and I got up and walked over to him.

"It's you again!" He yelled through his microphone. "You cannot silence me avatar!" Korra smacked the microphone out of his hand.

"My friend got captured by some chi blockers. Where did he take them? I know you know."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I think you do." Korra earth bended under him, sending him, his podium, and a bunch of flyers into the air. We grabbed all grabbed one.

"Witness the revelation..." Mako read. He stormed over to the protester. "Alright where is this revelation." He grabbed him by his collar and held up two fingers and they started sparking.

"Alright! Alright, just don't hurt me. It's in an old warehouse in the east part of the city. Now please let me go!" He dropped him.

"Let's go." Mako said.

We sprinted down the streets, to the said location. There was a giant man guarding the entrance.

"This is a private event. No one gets in without an invitation." He said crossing his arms. We all looked at each other apprehensively. An invitation? Maybe the flyer. It's worth a shot.

"You mean this?" I pulled out the flyer. The man smiled at us.

"Welcome to revelation brother and sisters."

"Thank you." We all said and walked inside. A whole mob of people were inside. These people all must be non-benders…And they _hate _real benders. The crowd started roaring. A man walked to the microphone on the front of a stage. It was Amon. He started speaking, his voice sent chills up my spine.

"Greetings my brothers and sisters, when I was a boy my family and I lived on a small farm. Then one day a fire bender attacked us. He killed my parents and burned my face, forcing me to hide behind this mask. As you know the avatar recently arrived in Republic City." The whole crowd booed. We gulped. "She's here, flaunting her bending with her bender friends. Trying to silence us! Is it fair?"

"No!" The whole crowd shouted.

"Is it equal?"

"No!"

"You're right, and the spirits know that. That's why the spirits blessed me with a power. A power that will begin the era of equality! The power too…take away bending…_permanently." _ The whole crowd gasped. _No. No. No. Kill him. KILL AMON._ My hand almost jerked forward but I stopped it. It couldn't be true. They only person who could take peoples bending away were the avatar!

"To demonstrate my new power, I would like to introduce some people." Several people walked on to the stage in ropes. Bolin was one of them! I elbowed Mako, and then pointed to Bolin. He started walking toward him, I stopped him.

"We need to be smart about this." I looked around the room. I grabbed Korra over. "There is water flowing through those boilers over there. Korra if you can go make some cover Mako and I can grab Bolin."

"Okay." Korra left. Mako and I pushed our way to the front of the crowd as Amon continued to speak.

"These people _abuse _there bending. Use it for games, or to steal, maybe even to kill." He pulled one person to the front. "This is Lightning Bolt Zolt, The leader of the Triple Threat Triad. He uses his bending to harass non benders out of money. I thought it would be appropriate for him to lose his bending first." The crowd cheered. Amon untied Zolt's hands. "Try fire bending, go on." Amon stood in front of him.

"I'll show you fire bending!" Zolt shot lightning at Amon. But Amon somehow managed to get behind Zolt, and bring him to his knees. He was moving faster than the lightning! Amon place one thumb on his forehead and one hand on the back of his neck. All the while the lightning was still shooting. After mere seconds you saw the lightning dwindle into blue flames, then to red, then to just smoke coming out of his fingertips. Oh my god. It was true…I had a horrible pit in my stomach. Where is Korra and the cover?

"You have now been cleansed of you impurity." Amon said blankly. Steam erupted in the room, thank you Korra!

"Let's go!" Mako said, as we hid in the steam. _No. Kill Amon. _My legs started involuntarily walking. No. Stop! My arms extended, my legs kept walking. I could see Amon's mask revealing it's self from within the fog. I locked eyes with him. His eyes widen in shock. Then something happened, it was my mind…inhaled. It was like a gasp. I got light headed.

"Kalani!" I felt arms wrap around me then sweep me off my feet. I started kicking and screaming as the person ran. We went outside. "Kalani, Kalani! Calm down it's me." It was Mako. He set me down. He was with Bolin; they were both staring at me. "Kalani! What's wrong with you? It's like you weren't yourself! You were about to have your bending be taken away!" Mako snapped at me.

"I-I'm sorry." I had this unsettling feeling my throbbing head.

"It's fine. I'm just glad you're okay." He said coming down and hugging me. "You look a little pale…"

"I'm fine…" We got up and my knees were slightly shaking. Korra came running over.

"Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah." We all said exhausted.

"We should all get going… Before more Chi blockers come." Korra said. Korra and Bolin went on Naga, and Mako and I went on Kavi. We dropped Mako and Bolin and the Arena, and then we went to the island. Tenzin was waiting for us.

"Thank goodness." He took both of us into his arms. "I was about to send out a search party. Are you two okay?" Neither of said anything. "Did you find your friend?"

"Yeah…And we went to an Equalist rally, and saw Amon." I started.

"That's impossible." He said. I thought it was impossible too. I also thought it was impossible for voices in your head control you and attempt to make you kill someone! I guess not…_Next time Kalani…Next time…_

**A/N He guys. I just wanted I just wanted to clarify something. Kavi is a **_**polar **_**leopard which is a fiction animal, not a **_**snow **_**leopard. I just realized it might be confusing so just wanted to clarify that. Here's a picture of what Kavi would most likely look like I DID NOT DRAW THIS, ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE ARTIST. fs70/f/2012/161/0/8/polar_leopard_by_ R&R -Shay **


	7. Chapter 7

I shifted in my sleep. _Kalani! Kalani, wake up! _My eyes shot open, my mind was foggy. _Go outside. _I obeyed, my legs were slightly wobbling. My legs walked outside; the full moon is above me. I walked to the edge of the island. Lemurs were sleeping in a tree, a least five of them. _Remember what I have taught you. Feel the water around you…Feel the water in them. _My arms moved up. All of the lemurs eyes shot open…I could feel it…_Yes, yes Kalani. Very good..._ My arms continued to raise, all five lemurs raised in the air. As my hands moved to the left, so did they…They were under my complete control…Wait! No! What am I doing?! My arms dropped to my sides, and then I fell to my knees. All the lemurs fell to the ground with a squeal. They ran away. What is happening? It was strange…Wait, could have I been Blood bending? No! That's ridicules! _Not really, Kalani. _I gasped. No. No, I wouldn't do it, I _couldn't _do it! I held my hands to my head. This isn't happening!

"Kalani?" I turned around to see Tenzin standing there. _Get him away!_

"Tenzin, what are you doing here?"

"I heard the lemurs squeal…What are you doing?"

"Nothing!" I lied quickly.

"Then don't you want to get up…?" I was still on my knees.

"Yes! And if you don't mind, I'd like to go back to bed…" I started to walk away.

"Kalani, Is there something you want to tell me?" He gave me a skeptical look. _Keep your mouth shut!_

"No, sir. Goodnight." I quickly ran away. I ran into my room and flopped onto my bed. Okay, I don't know what just happened, but I went back to sleep. Deciding to forget about it… I was probably shaken up about what happened with Amon…

The next morning I was with Mako. We were walking around Republic City just talking. It felt good just to be with him. He said he need to do some grocery shopping for his flat, so decided to help him. We were walking next to each other down the street. I heard tires screeching. Mako and I screamed. Next thing I knew I was on the ground with Mako, the groceries splattered everywhere. We were hit by a moped.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" We heard someone stutter. "I'm _so _sorry! I didn't see you two!"

"How could you not see us? We're right in front of you!" Mako snapped. When the rider of the moped took off their helmet Mako and I were both speechless…It was a girl. She was pale, with green eyes and black hair.

"Oh my god! I'm such and idiot! Did I hurt you?" She helped Mako up, and then he helped me up.

"Don't worry about it we're fine." I said brushing myself off.

"My brother hits me harder than that at practice." Mako said grinning.

"Wait I know you…You're Mako from the Fire Ferrets!" Oh god…I honestly don't like the idea of a beautiful fan girl around Mako…

"Yeah, that's me."

"I'm so embarrassed. I'm Asami." She gave us both a handshake. "I have to make this up to you both. I'm sorry about your groceries…How about we go to diner, my treat!" She said smiling at us. "Tomorrow night, eight o'clock at Kuang's Cuisine." Not even waiting for an answer, she turned around started to walk away.

"Wait! Kuang's? I don't have anything classy enough for Kuang's." Mako said…Sounds fancy, I don't think I have anything for that either.

"Don't worry; I'll take care of both of you." She just like read my mind… "All you both have to do is show up." She got on her moped and drove away. That was weird. I looked up at Mako, was he blushing? I guess it's a little unsettling, but I couldn't be mad at him…We've kissed a couple of time, but never really _officially_ called ourselves anything…That's not weird, is it?

"She was pretty." I said slightly looking down.

"I guess." He responded.

Mako and I hung out of the rest of the day, but after a couple of hours I went back to the Island. They'd be expecting me for diner. When I got to the temple, they were waiting for me at the table, I sat next to Korra. Tenzin was blessing the food, and then we were interrupted.

"I'm not interrupting, am I?" A man walked in. Obviously from the water tribes, you could tell by the way he dressed. He had tree braids going down his back.

"Tarrlok, this is my home! We are having diner!" Tenzin said getting up. Tarrlok, so that's his name. My head started throbbing a little.

"Good! An air bender never leaves a guest hungry, right?" He came over and sat between me and Korra. My head started throbbing more. "Ah you two must be Kalani and Korra, oh I'm sorry, _Avatar _Korra. It is truly an honor, I am Councilman Tarrlok." He said shaking both of our hands. "The representative from the Northern Water Tribe.

"Pleasure to meet you." I said quietly, something was telling me not to trust this guy. _Traitor. _

"Same here!" Korra said.

"So, I've heard you two came face to face with Amon…You do realize what a threat he has become, right?"

Korra looked uneasy. "Of course I do."

"This is why I have proposed to start a task force, and Avatar I would love to have you in it. With you this force could be unstoppable, and of course there will be an open spot for Kalani." He said looking at me.

_Say no, SAY NO! _I felt a pound on my head. "I'm sorry I don't something like that is right for me…"

"Well, I'm sorry too." That didn't sound too honest. "Korra, I need someone strong and powerful to help strike the heart of the revelation, and that someone is you!" This man really knows how to talk.

"Join your task force?" Korra looked at all of us. "I can't." We we're all shocked.

"I won't lie, I'm surprised. I thought you relish the idea of being able to take down Amon."

"Me too." I said under my breath.

"I'm here to learn Air bending with Tenzin. Not to join a task force." Okay something's not right here.

"But-" Tarrlok started.

"She has given you her answer Tarrlok. Now I must ask you to leave." Tenzin snapped at him. Tarrlok got out of his seat.

"I hope to see you again, Avatar Korra." He said as he walked out of then room. There was an awkward silence. The rest of diner continued like this.

The next night Mako and I met in front of Kuang's. We apprehensively walked in. As soon as we walked in we both jumped when someone greeted us.

"Master Mako! Madam Kalani!" The host said.

"Master?"

"Madam?" I asked scratching the back of my head.

"Madame Asami has asked us to put you in a more…_appropriate_…attire." He took Mako to the back room, as a Hostess took me to another one.

Next thing I knew my hair being was pulled around, I was being striped, and something was being smeared on my face. Minutes later they were done and pushed a mirror in front of me. I gasped. I was wearing a mermaid style light blue with straps a V-neck and a pleated empire waist. It was floor length and hugged my curves. My hair was pinned back, but it still cascaded down my back. And my face we lightly touched with make-up. Asami really does have style…

I walked outside and Mako was already outside. He was wearing a tux, saying he looked good would be an understatement. My breath was hitched in my throat. He saw me walk in.

"Y-you look good." I said quietly.

"You too." He extended his arm, I took and we walked into the dining room. We saw Asami waving us over to a booth in the back of the restaurant.

We sat down next to her, and started small talk. Asami ordered for Mako and I, because we didn't know what anything was. As diner was searved we started talk again.

"So are you two together?" Asami asked us, very interested. That was a really good question, I looked over Mako. He was looking at me.

"Uh, Yeah I think we are." Mako said.

"Yeah, I guess." My heart fluttered, I smiled. I felt Mako take my hand under the table.

"Cool, So Kalani, I hear you friends with the Avatar." She looked at me. That was random.

"Uh, yeah. We grew up together. Korra and I are pretty close." I responed.

"Very nice…" She grinned. _Be carful what you say to people_. "Mako, I'm so into pro-bending. I love the Fire Ferrets! I was extatic when I found of you guys made it to the championship!"

"So were we." Mako said, he looked down. "But the feeling as short lived."

"Why?" Asami asked concered.

"We can't come up with our share of the money for the champion's pot." He looked down. I rubbed the back of his hand with my thumb.

"Well that's not fair." Asami said. A waiter came up and took our empty plates.

"Anything else?" He asked.

"Just the check," Asami responded.

"Very Well, Miss. Sato." He said walking away.

"Wait? Sato? As in the Hiroshi Sato, The inventor of the Satomobile?" Mako asked, we both looked stunned.

"Uhh…Yeah he's my dad."

"Get out of town!" Mako shouted.

"Wow." I said with a slight admiration, In just a few weeks in Republic City I've meet the daughter of one of the most biggest people in the the whole city!

"I am serious, do you two want to meet him." She said it as if it was nothing.

"Meet the most succesfful buissnessman in all of Republic City? Of course!"

"That would be great." I said almost stunned. The check came, and our pleasant evening came to an end. It was really nice, Asami was just a truly nice person. She invited Mako and I to her father's factory. I feel like we could have a really good friendship. Things were looking good, In one night I now have a boyfriend and a potential great friend! It feels unreal, my life was at its all time high.

The next few days were nice. Well, nice outside of the temple. At the temple the same thing was happening. I watched Korra _try_ to learn her air bending, and never sucsessfully making air. Also everyday a new gift is sent to Korra by non other then Tarrlok. He is like desperate for Korra to come on his task force. He has been sending her numerous amounts of gifts, including a satomobile! It was getting ridicules. But everything was better outside of the temple. Mako and I were happy together, Asami and I's friendship was blooming. It was great. The thought of it made me smile.

Today Asami was taking Mako and I to meet her father. I was slightly nervous about meeting him; I mean he's one of the richest people in the world! But my nerves went away when I actually meet him.

"Mako, Kalani, I'd like you to meet my father Hiroshi Sato." Asami said pulling her father forward a bit. We were in his factory. It was amazing! The production line was huge! Mr. Sato came over to us, he shook my hand first.

"Kalani, a pleasure to meet you, Asami has told me _a lot _about you. I understand you know the avatar."

"The pleasure is all mine, and yeah, we grew up together." It seemed odd that he would ask about Korra, but I let it slide. I didn't want to seem impolite.

"Mako, Asami also talks about you." He went over to Mako and shook his hand. "I understand you're dirt poor." Whoa! That was blunt.

"Well…" Mako looked uncomfortable. I wrapped an arm around him.

"Young man it is nothing to be ashamed of," Hiroshi said in a very serious manner. "I was like you when I was young, I had nothing. Nothing but an idea, the satomobile. But one person believed in me, he gave me a selfless loan. Then off that loan I built the _whole future industries!"_

"Dad, stop bragging. Just tell Mako the good news!"

"What good news?" Mako asked skeptically.

"Yes, my daughter told me about your hard earned success in the pro-bending world. And about your financial problems, I hate to see you guys fail after all your hard work." I squeezed Mako's hand. "That is why I am going to sponsor the fire-ferrets in the tournament!" I gasped.

"Are you serious?" Mako gasped. They both nodded. "Oh my god! This is good news!" Mako was beaming.

"There's just one catch, you all have to wear the future industries logo on your uniforms." Hiroshi said.

"I'll tattoo it on my chest if you want sir!" We all laughed. "Thank you so much! I promise you the Fire Ferrets will make the most of this opportunity!" He shook both of their hands.

"Now if you'll excuse me I have some business to attend to." Hiroshi said leaving the room.

"Congratulation!" I said hugging Mako. I kissed him on the cheek.

"So guys," Asami said coming up to us. "One of the council members is having a party. I think it's for the avatar. I want you guys come with me." She smiled at us. Mako and I looked at each other.

"Yeah, it sounds fun." I said.

"I'll go." Mako said.

"Great! Kalani, maybe you could come to my house and we can get ready together. I can find you something to wear." Asami suggested.

"Uh, yeah. Thanks!" I smiled.

"Great, well I'll see you guys later. I have to go speak to my father. Bye."

Mako and I exited the factory and started walking. Mako lazily threw his arm around me.

"I don't ever think I've met a nicer family." I said.

"I know me too." Mako agreed. I can really see Asami and I having a really close friendship. _Be careful who you trust Kalani…_

** A/N Okay before anyone leaves any comments on it, yes I know Asami and Mako get together and then have their little fling. But I just want to say I am going to change some things that happens with Asami, for the sake of my plot. And before anyone says that I can't do that, it's just a fanfiction. If you don't like it, you don't have to read it. But I hope you do stick with it, and enjoy it. R&R -Shay**


	8. Chapter 8

I rode Kavi up the huge mansion driveway. I jumped off his back and we stood flabbergasted. We were in front of the Sato estate; this place was bigger than the whole White Lotus Compound in the South Pole! I nervously knocked on the door. We waited for a minute, and then Asami answered the door.

"Hey Kalani!" She said very excited. She looked at Kavi, then me.

"Hey, oh! Sorry. Asami this is Kavi, My Polar Leopard."

"Oh, ok. I don't think the maids will appreciate him in the house, but he can stay out back."

"Yeah sure, Kavi go ahead." He whined a little but then proceeded to the back.

"Great, now c'mon let's get started." Asami pulled my arm and dragged me across the whole mansion then into her room.

Her room was huge! I stood there speechless. Luckily I didn't have to say anything.

"Okay, you stay right here, I have the perfect dress." Asami ran into her closet. I waited for about five minutes then Asami came back in holding two garment bags. "Here, this one is yours. " She handed me one of them. I open the bag and it was a simple black sleeveless dress. I thought it was stunning.

"Oh my god… thank you Asami." I said giving her a hug.

"It's not a problem. C'mon let's get ready." We put on the dresses and started doing our hair and make-up. As Asami was helping me with mine we started talking. "So, how long have you known Korra?"

"For as long as I can remember, her parents took me in when I was really young."

"That was nice of them." She said sweetly. "Korra seems like a lot to handle, I don't think I could."

"She is a bit…rambunctious…to say the least, but just as any other person she has different sides to her. When she's not showing off or tooting her own horn…or getting into to trouble…she can actually be very shy sometime."

"Really, like when?" _Be careful what you say Kalani!_

"What's with all these questions about Korra?" I asked finally getting fed up, and slightly suspicious.

"Well…your make-up is done! C'mon lets go, I'm sure Mako is waiting." She said shaking my shoulder then walking out the door. I sighed, that was weird. But I brushed it off. I got up, slightly wobbling from the heels she made me wear, and followed her out. When I got outside, Kavi slightly nudged me.

"Kalani! Over here, the satomobile is waiting!" She said though the window of a satomobile.

I looked over to Kavi. "Why don't you go home, I'll see when I get home? Okay?" He pouted. "Don't pout." I said petting him. "Just go on, I'll see you later." He started to walk away, while slightly growling. I got into the satomobile with Asami.

We arrived at the party soon, it was very extravagant. Everyone seemed really rich and elegant, waiters were left and right serving the smallest portions of food I have ever seen, and it was weird. I felt kind of out of place, and Asami sensed that.

"Don't worry everything will be fine. Look, there's Mako!" Mako was walking over to us. I blushed as he did, he looked _really _good in his tux, and even better wearing the red scarf along with it. He walked over to me and hooked my arm in his.

"You look amazing." He whispered in my ear.

"Nothing compared to you." I whispered back.

"Hey look," Asami interrupted Mako and I gawking and one another. "My father is talking to Korra. Let's go say hi!" _Stay away from her father. _I squinted my eyes a little.

"You okay?" Mako asked me.

"I'm fine, let's go." We walked over to Mr. Sato, Bolin and Korra. Tarrlok was standing behind them.

"Hey, Korra." Mako and I said.

"Ah, Avatar Korra," Mr. Sato started. "I'd like to introduce you to my daughter, Asami."

"It nice to finally meet you, Kalani has told me so much about you!" _Too much. _

"It's actually perfect you two are meeting!" Mako said. "Korra, Mr. Sato offered to sponsor the Fire Ferrets. We can back in the tournament!"

"Isn't it great?!" Bolin said.

"Uh, yeah. Great." Korra didn't seem that happy.

"Excuse me for a moment." Tarrlok said. My head throbbed a bit. "But I think it's time for you to greet your guest Korra."

"Uh…yeah. I guess." Something was off with Korra, I couldn't tell what but something was off.

Tarrlok took Korra to the top of this giant set of stairs and the whole crowd rushed to her. I lost sight of Korra in the crowd. Cameras were flashing, and reporters were swarming.

"Is it true you witnessed Amon take away bending?"

"Is Amon a serious threat?"

"Why won't you join Tarrlok's task force?"

"As the Avatar shouldn't you be _protecting _Republic city?"

"Are you _afraid_ of Amon?" That was it.

"I'M NOT AFRAID OF ANYTHING!" Korra shouted. I tried to go over and help Korra, but there was a large pound in my head. I stayed where I was. "If the city needs me then I'll join Tarrlok's task force!" Oh no…_Oh yes…_

"This is your headline folks!" Tarrlok said grabbing Korra.

I looked to my side. Mako and Bolin were looking apprehensively at each other, Asami was sneering. I sighed. Korra was walking out of the building.

"Excuse me, for a moment." I said to everyone. I quickly followed Korra. "Korra, Korra! Wait!"

"What do you want Kalani?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing at all!" She said sarcastically. "Now why don't you go hang out with your new best friend Asami!"

"Korra, Asami is _not _my best friend and you know that. Now tell me what's wrong." Korra turned to look at me.

"I'm not afraid of him…I'm not afraid of Amon." Korra said quietly, looking down.

"Korra," I put my arm around her. "It's okay to be scared."

"But I'm not scared!"

"Okay! Okay, I believe you. But Korra are you sure you want to join Tarrlok's task force?"

"I have to! _I'm the Avatar_." She said seriously, but I know she wasn't one hundred percent sure. "I have to protect Republic City!"

"And you can, without this task force."

"You don't understand Kalani!"

"Then help me too!"

She paused for second, and then grunted. "Whatever, I'm going back to the temple." She ran toward the docks. Mako and Bolin came running out.

"I heard shouting; I wanted to make sure you two were okay." Mako said.

"I'm fine, Korra isn't."

"Where is she?" Bolin asked, obviously concerned.

"She's going back to the temple." I said to him, Bolin ran after her. "Wow, he really cares about her." I said watching him run.

"Yeah, she's all he talks about." Mako said, I sighed. Maybe someone like Bolin is what Korra need right now, a new person to talk too. I don't know, but I'm really worried about her. _She'll get what she deserves. _

_** A/N Hey guys! It's been a while! I'm really sorry I haven't posted in a while, life is crazy! A lot of people have tried guessing who the voice is, and I will tell these two things it **__**is **__**character from the show and no one has guessed it yet. I can't believe it either, I feel like it's obvious. If you have any guesses, you can inbox me. I feel like I should do something for the person who gets it right! If anyone does… If you have any ideas inbox me if you want to. R&R -Shay **_


	9. Chapter 9

It's been three day since the party, three days since Korra volunteered to join Tarrlok's task force. She was doing her fist raid tonight and I was on edge. I was spending the night with Mako; it gave me a sense of comfort. We were on his couch, I was lying on his chest and he had his arms around me. It the mist of all this worrying about Korra, the headaches got worse. Every time I worried about her, I got this weird dull thud in my head. Mako was playing with stray wisps of my hair.

"Thanks for letting me stay here tonight Mako."

"No problem, but I think you're worrying a little too much. Korra is a big girl she take care of herself." Mako said slightly chuckling.

"I know, but what if Amon is there? I feel like I should be there with her." There was a really hard thrash in my head when I said that. _She does not deserve your help Kalani…_I winced in pain. Mako stroked the back of my head, trying to sooth me.

"Kalani, look, you need to calm down. She'll be okay. You're worrying about this too much. Just be cool, she'll be okay." He smiled down at me.

"Okay…"

It's been two weeks since the raid, and it's all over the paper. Tarrlok and Korra took down a whole chi blocking class. Korra hasn't been home a lot, and she was she was exhausted. So we haven't spoken in a while. But today I reminded her that she had practice for the tournament, but she was half asleep when she said she was coming. She hasn't been to the last few practices. I was there with Mako and Bolin.

"Korra is not here again?" Bolin asked.

"I guess not." Mako said.

"She said she was coming, but I doubt it." I said. "She's been pretty stressed lately." We were listening to the radio and all of our heads turned when we heard Korra speaking to a reporter.

"Why is it taking you so long to locate Amon, Avatar Korra?" The reporter asked.

"Why? Because he is hiding _like a coward! _Amon if you can hear me I challenge you! No task force, no chi blockers. You verse me! Tonight at midnight on Avatar Aang memorial island! Let's cut to chase and settle this. If your man enough to fight me!" Bolin turned down the radio as Korra stopped talking. My head was buried in my hands. I got up quickly.

"Kalani, you okay?" Mako asked.

"How could she be so _stupid?_" I said throwing my arms up, making huge waves in the water left out for people to train. "I need to go speak to her." I said storming out of the arena.

As I got to the island, Korra was just arriving.

"Korra, What do you think you do-" She cut me off.

"Kalani, you can't stop me. So don't try to."

"But Korra!"

"But nothing! I have to do this."

I sighed. "Okay Korra, do whatever you feel you need to." I said finally giving up. _Let it happen Kalani…_ "Just know I'm there for you, and I'll back you up."

"Thanks Kalani." We gave each other a quick hug.

That night at at five minutes to midnight, Korra was on her way to the memorial. Mako and Bolin decided to stay at the temple tonight just in case anything goes wrong. Korra was about to cast her boat off, then Tenzin came down.

"Korra stop this! This is madness!" He said.

"Tenzin, I have to do this."

"This is all your fault!" He shouted at Tarrlok.

"Hey, I tried to talk her out of this. But she made up her mind." Tarrlok said as if he really didn't care. There was a low sound that resembled a growl in my head. That's when Korra left. I sighed. Mako came over and wrapped his arm around me, placing a kiss on the top of my head. Neither of us said anything, what could we say?

We waited, and waited. A loud bell rang signaling that it was midnight…what was going on? It seemed calm on the memorial. We continued to wait, that's all we could do! But nothing happened. Did Amon not show up? _He's weak. Very Weak. _

"That's it!" Tenzin said "I'm going over there!"

"I'm going with you." I said quickly.

"Us too." Bolin said, Mako standing next to him. Tenzin sighed knowing he can't fight us all.

"Let's go." He said.

We all go into a boat, and I pushed the water so we would go faster. We reached the memorial and jumped out of the boat.

"Let's Split up, we'll find her faster." Tenzin said. "Be careful." We all ran around the island.

I couldn't find her; I thought she was gone…until I heard Tenzin.

"I found her!" I ran over to him, Korra was crying on him. Bolin was gently rubbing he back.

"I was so terrified." She said in between sobs. "I felt so helpless."

"It's alright, the nightmare is over." Tenzin said trying to calm her down.

"You were right! I was scared the whole time!" That caused her to cry more. "I've never felt like this before, and I-I don't know what to do!"

It crushed me to see her like this. Korra was always the strong one, seeing her in this vulnerable state was heartbreaking. If Korra is reacting like this, Amon must be worse then we all thought…possibly too much for Korra to handle…_Korra is cracking…very good Kalani….very good…_


	10. Chapter 10

I watched in awe as three elements flew across the room. We were at the gym practicing. Well, Mako Korra and Bolin were practicing. I was watching. Bolin and Korra we both fighting Mako and Mako was somehow managing to stand against both of them. Until they somehow managed to knock all of them down…They all fell with a laugh.

"It's been great having you at so many back to back practices Korra." Bolin said taking off his helmet.

Korra slightly blushed when he said that. "It's great to be back." Korra responded truthfully. Korra has finally gotten over the whole Amon incident. I could tell the thought of it was still lingering in the back of her head, but I didn't want to bring it up. She was just getting back to being herself. It actually made me kind of happy seeing her get better. _Don't think like that Kalani!_ I winced at a slight pain in my head. "But Tarrlok isn't happy about my 'leave of absence'."

"Who cares?" I interjected. "You joined the Fire Ferrets _before _the Task Force."

"Yeah, I guess you're right!" Korra said happily.

"Yeah, I think we should call it day guys. Rest up for the match tonight!" Mako said getting his bag.

"Alright." Everyone said. I walked over to Mako.

"How about we get some lunch?" I said taking his hand, smiling at him. He smiled back. That was the only answered I needed. "So, where do you want to go?"

"How about we go up to the apartment, it's easier, cheaper." He said shrugging.

"That's cool." We went up to his apartment, just chilling. He was making sewed noodles. And we were just talking, enjoying each other's company. Then Bolin came charging in, then dropped himself on the couch.

"Whoa! What's up bro?" Mako asked turning around to see him.

"It's Korra! She won't even give me the time of day!"

"So, I think it's better like that." Mako said as if it was nothing.

"What?" Bolin and I both exclaimed.

"I don't think it's smart to date someone on your team." Mako said. "Plus she doesn't seem like the _'girlfriend'_ type."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Y'know she's just like a…pal." Mako said shrugging.

"Are you kidding me? Korra and I would be a _perfect _couple!" Bolin said throwing his arms up. "She's strong, I'm strong, she's fun, I'm fun, she's beautiful…_I'm gorgeous! _I don't care what you think; I'm going to ask Korra out." Bolin stated.

"That's good for you Bolin." I said honestly. "I think that's a great idea!"

"Look, I still don't think it's smart to date during a tournament." Mako said standing his ground.

"Oh, so now it's just not smart to date, period." I got slightly annoyed.

"No! That's not what I meant. We just need to keep our heads out of the clouds and focused. Kalani, you know we're in a tournament and you respect that. If Bolin and Korra were to date, I think things would get weird and that would affect the way they play. But you know what, do whatever you want. I'm done." Mako said turning his back.

"So it's decided!" Bolin said happily, I smiled at him. "I'm going to go give Pabu a bath; I want him to look clean for tonight." He left the room, Mako groaned. I walked up behind him, hugging his waist.

"Mako, I think they would be good for each other."

"I'm just saying, Kalani, what if it doesn't work out. What will happen to the team?"

"And what if it does work?" I said trying to be optimistic.

Mako sighed. "I don't know, it just doesn't seem right."

"Everything will be fine." I said kissing him on the cheek. "Trust me. I think I'm going to go home for a while before the tournament. I'll see you tonight." I turned his head towards me and kissed him. "Bye."

I went over to the temple and looked for Korra; she was feeding the lemurs with Ikki and Jinora. Kavi and Naga were there picking at the fruit.

"Hey guys." I said walking up to them. Kavi came over and I started to pet him.

"Hey Kalani, haven't seen you in a while." Jinora said. "Spending a lot with that young fire bender?" I blushed.

"Oo! Yeah I remember him! He's the one who drives you crazy." Ikki said bouncing around. "Tell us _all _about the magical romance!"

"Yeah Kalani, tell us about the _magical romance._" Korra said laughing.

"I'll tell you about mine, when you tell me about yours." I smirked. Korra blushed. I was expecting a response about Bolin, but I was more the shocked at what she said next.

"Mine is a bit confusing right now…" Korra said looking down.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean, there is someone…and someone else…who is with someone else…" I will admit I'm _very_ confused.

"I just don't know what to do!" Korra said.

"I once read in a historical saga that the heroine fell in love with the enemy's son but she was supposed to marry the princess. You should do what she did."

"Tell me!" Korra demanded.

"She rode a dragon down into battle, and burned down the whole village. It was _so _romantic." Korra and I looked at each other slightly scared.

"NO! NO! NO!" Ikki shouted. "The best way to win a boys heart is to brew a love potion of rainbows and sunsets! Then move to a castle in the sky and get married and live happily ever!" She said propelling herself in the air then gently floating down. We heard a giggle in the back. We looked over and Pema was there. Korra and I both blushed, this was awkward.

"Hey…Pema…How long were standing there?" Korra asked.

"Long enough." She laughed. "But trust me; years ago I was in the exact same situation, with Tenzin. I didn't know what to do, and he was with another girl to top it off!"

"Daddy loved another girl before you?" Ikki asked shocked.

Pema nodded. "For a while I was so shy, but seeing him with her broke my heart! So I hung my chin high and confessed my love for him. And the rest was history!"

"Wow." We all said. I looked over and saw Korra smiling…

That night we went back to the arena for the tournament. We were waiting in the wings, Mako, Bolin and Korra all wearing their new uniforms promoting Sato Industries.

"Good luck tonight." I said kissing Mako. We heard someone clear their throat behind us. Korra was standing there. I gave her an odd look, what's with her?

"It's time to go down." She said looking down. Mako went onto the platform with Korra and Bolin. They went to the field as the announcer the team, the other team was already there.

When the starting bell sounded there was an explosion of the elements. People were shooting there elements left and right. Bolin shot the other teams' water bender into the last zone, allowing the Fire Ferrets to advance. The Ferrets easily took the first round knocking down the whole opposing team. Round two goes just as quickly. Mako and Korra team knocking the other teams earth bender into the next zone, allowing them to advance. All three of the opposing teams' members are knocked off the field allowing the Fire ferrets to win the match.

I went down to their lockers and saw them all in there. Korra and Mako were looking away from each other. I completely looked over it and went to Mako.

"You did great!" I said hugging him. I could feel Korra's eyes on my back. I looked behind me and Korra look kind of upset. "Korra are you okay?" I asked honestly concerned.

"I'm fine…" She said leaving the room. I looked up to Mako and he looked kind of down too.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah…I'm fine…just tired." Mako said. _I've told you once before Kalani…be careful who you trust._

Then I had an idea. "Bolin, why don't you go ask her now?" Bolin looked shocked. "She needs someone to talk to."

"I like the way you think Kalani." He said smiling then went out after Korra.

I heard Mako sigh. I looked up at him. "Don't worry Mako, everything will be fine."

"I hope so…"

A few weeks have passed, and in my eyes everything was going well. The Fire Ferrets have been doing well; Bolin and Korra seemed to be okay. But I couldn't help but think something was wrong Mako and Korra were both acting pretty weird…I hope they get over it though. They had a match today and it has already started…they weren't doing too well.

Korra tried to dodge a rock, but instead crashes right into Mako and they barrel into Bolin. They went flying back off of the field. Korra and Mako didn't do well in round two but Bolin stepped up his game winning the round for the Fire Ferrets. Somehow round three ended in a tie, so they went to a tie breaker. They flipped a coin to see which element would fight one on one. Usually Mako does this, so the crowd was shocked to see Bolin doing it. Bolin quickly barreled through this guy, allowing the Fire Ferrets to win the match. I was relieved.

I went down to see them all in the locker room. Bolin was sitting there next to a bouquet of flowers.

"Hey Bolin, impressive take down out there."

"I know." He said smiling broadly.

I noticed Mako and Korra weren't there. "Where are Mako and Korra?"

"I don't know they just left. I'm going to go look for them." He said picking up the flowers.

"Are those for Korra?" I asked smiling.

"Yeah…I'm going to see if she wants to…y'know…go steady with me."

"That great Bolin!" I said hugging him. "I just wanted to make sure Mako was okay, he's been acting pretty strange lately."

"I noticed that with Korra too…"

"C'mon let's go find them."

We walked around the Arena, looking for them and occasionally talking.

"Hey look they're over there!" Bolin said pointing to both Mako and Korra. We walked over to them and as we were we were about to say something, something unbelievable happened…Korra kissed Mako.


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey look, they're over there!" Bolin said pointing to both Mako and Korra. We walked over to them and as we were about to say something, something unbelievable happened…Korra kissed Mako.

I put my hand over my mouth. I felt my knees go a little weak, and tears started to form in my eyes. I even heard Bolin start to sniffle… Mako wouldn't do that…I know he wouldn't…_But he is Kalani…He is. _

I saw Korra's eyes go wide. She saw us. After she saw us, so did Mako.

"Oh no…" I heard Mako say. I couldn't handle this. Tears wear streaming down my face. I ran the other way.

"Kalani! Kalani wait!" I heard Mako behind me. I ran faster. I got to the dock and the boat wasn't there. Dammit. Mako was still behind me, and I really didn't want to speak to him. I jumped off the ledge freezing the water beneath me, then running along the frozen path.

"Kalani wait!" Without even looking behind me I bended water behind me I could hear him fall and crack the ice. I just kept on running. I reached the island and ran past everyone running straight to Kavi.

Kavi was in the backyard relaxing, when I got close to him he got up. I ran straight to him, wrapping my arms around him. He lied down allowing me rest on him. I cried into his fur.

He placed his head on my back, trying to comfort me. I cried harder into his fur. _He hurt you Kalani…He never cared about you… _The voice was like a whisper in my head. Mako did hurt me…did he ever care?

I heard Kavi start to growl, and then he got up dropping me onto the ground. I got up. Kavi was about to attack, Mako was standing there, soaking wet, scared out of his mind. Kavi was about to pounce on him.

"Kavi, don't hurt him…_yet._" Kavi continued to growl at him. "Kavi!" He pouted, and snapped at Mako one more time then walked behind me.

"Kalani," He was lost for words. "I am _so_ sorry. I never meant to hurt you."

"Really?" I snapped. "You didn't mean to hurt me?! You kissed my best friend!" Or who I thought to be my best friend…

"I didn't kiss her! She kissed me!"

"But you kissed back!" _He hurt you Kalani…He kissed your best friend…Hurt him back! _I felt my arm start to move up but I held it down.

"Kalani, you know I never would want to hurt you. Korra kissed _me_; I didn't even know she was going to do it!" I believed him…_Can you ever really trust him Kalani, don't listen to him! _"Kalani, you're one of the best things that ever happened to me and I don't want to lose you. I-I love you Kalani."

I was speechless. I think I love him too. I guess that's why this hurt so much… I didn't have to say anything; Mako came over and slowly wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you so much Kalani."

"I-I love you too." I stuttered out. "Oh my god!" I just realized something. "Where's Bolin? He was going to ask Korra to be his girlfriend."

"Oh god, he must be heartbroken. I'm sorry." He said moving his hands down my arms, then taking my hands. "I've got to go find him." He was about to run, but I stopped him.

"I'm coming with you. We can take Kavi." He nodded in agreement. He was walking toward Kavi, and then I stopped him again. "One more thing…"I pulled him into a kiss. "Congrats for making it into the tournament." I said slightly biting my bottom lip.

We both got onto Kavi then rode away.

"Go to Narook's Seaweed Noodlery. I bet he's there."

"Okay."

We rode into the city, to the Noodlery. Just like Mako said Bolin was there with Pabu. They were both passed out on the table. We both sighed.

"Come on, Bolin, wake up. I'm taking you home bro."

"Don't call me that!" Bolin said snapping up. His face was covered in tears, snot and sewed noodles. "You're not my brother! You're a brother betrayer! The only one I can trust is Pabu!"

"Bolin, you're a mess and we have the biggest match of our lives tomorrow. Let's go." Mako tried to grab Bolin, but he brushed him off.

"I'm not going anywhere with you, you traitor!" Bolin was being over dramatic…

Mako sighed. "Looks like we're going to have to do this the hard way." Mako flung Bolin over his shoulder, carrying him toward Kavi.

"Come on Pabu." Pabu looked swollen from all the noodles he ate. He waddled into my arms; I could barely carry his weight.

I dropped them off at home, Bolin cried most of the way but eventually feel asleep. Mako carried him in.

"Mako wait."

"What's up?"

"Uh, can I stay here tonight? I kind of don't want to see Korra…" I trust Mako, and I believe what he said. I honestly wasn't ready to forgive her yet….

"Uh, yeah! Totally!" He seemed happy.

We went into his apartment; he carried Bolin to his room. He came back wearing a t-shit and a pair of warn shorts. I was lying on the couch. He came next to me, wrapping me in his in arms.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Mako asked, I could tell he felt bad about what happened. "What are you going to do with Korra?"

"I'm fine, and I don't know. I think the real question is what are you going to do with Korra?" I looked at him, very scared to hear his answer. I didn't want him to hurt Korra…

"Nothing, nothing at all." It was soothing hear him say that, but I was still nervous to see what happens.


	12. Chapter 12

** A/N Hey Guys, Sorry it's been so long. School is overwhelming, so there's been a back-up on stories. But what this is really about is that I realized my timing is **_**so off**_** in the story compared to the show, and I I'm sorry **** Please don't shoot me! It shouldn't affect the story. Thanks for reading R&R - ****Shay**

It was the day of the finale match, and we were all in the gym. Everyone was being surprisingly civil to each other. It was like nothing ever happened…It was so strange. Bolin and Korra were still a little awkward, as in they could barely make eye contact but they kept it together. All three of them wanted to win the championship, and nothing was getting in the way of that.

"I got a good feeling about this game tonight." Korra said.

"It's going to be our hardest game yet guys…" Mako said. "So I don't want any fooling around on the field today!" He snapped. "Keep your head in the game!" Mako was _extremely _nervous about tonight, and he had every reason to be! His team is in some crazy love triangle, and they've already lost a match because they weren't focused, he just doesn't want it to happen again.

Just as Mako stopped ranting the radio made a screeching sound. "Good morning all of Republic City, this is Amon." The cold voice made my head ache. "I hope you all enjoyed the Pro-Bending match last night, because it will be the last. It's time for this City to stop _worshiping _bending athletes." _Shut the radio off Kalani…_ "I am ordering for the Arena to be shut down, _tonight."_ _Don't listen to this Kalani…Shut the radio off! _"If this doesn't happen there will be consequences." _Dammit Kalani, I said SHUT IT OFF! _There was a large continuous pounding in my head. I screamed clutching my head.

"Kalani!" Mako came over to me; he took me in his arms. "What's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"Shut the radio off."

"What?" He was confused.

"SHUT THE DAMN THING OFF!"There was a bucket of water by the radio, I bended it over. The radio slammed against the wall shattering into tiny pieces. The pounding stopped…_Do as I say Kalani…Do as I say, when I say it. _My breathing started returning to normal. I looked up; all three of them were looking at me scared out of their minds.

"Excuse me…" I ran out of the room, Mako was hot on my heels.

"Kalani, Kalani wait!" He grabbed my arm. "Kalani, don't worry about it everyone is scared of Amon…"

"No! That's not it Mako!"

"Then tell me what _it _is!" _Don't say anything._ I groaned.

"I can't!" What could I say!? I hear a man's voice in my head and he sometimes has more control over my body then I do!

"Can you a least tell me what the hell happened back there?" He was looking at me as if I were crazy…maybe I am crazy…but there was a hint of concern in his eyes.

I sighed. "I really can't Mako…" Mako was about to say something but then Korra and Bolin walked in.

"If you two are done, we're heading over to the town hall. We can't let this happen." Korra said.

"I'm in." Mako said.

"Me too." I chimed in.

Mako and I rode on Kavi up to the town hall. Korra, Bolin and Naga were next to us. We walked up to the big golden door, Korra knocked it down and we saw a meeting was in progress.

"Korra, you shouldn't be here. This is a private meeting." Tenzin said to us.

"I think as the Avatar and a Pro-bending player I have the right to be heard. You can't stop the finales!"

"Korra, I do realize winning this meant a lot to you, but I think for safety reasons it should be cancelled."

"What about the rest of you, Tarrlok I'm sure _you_ don't want to listen to Amon." Tarrlok stood; I felt this involuntary anger rise in me.

"I'm sorry, but for once Tenzin and I agree."

"It's unanimous were closing the arena!" Tenzin declared.

"No!"

"You can't do that!"

"It's not fair!"

"Tarrlok, I thought you of all people would want to take a stand against Amon!" Korra shouted.

"I am still fixed on taking this lunatic down, but not at the cost of others peoples safety and _certainly _not so you and your friends can play a game."

Mako took a step forward. "It might just be a _game_ to you, but think of what it means to the whole city! Right now the Arena is the only place where benders and non-benders get along, because they love this 'so called' _game._"

"I appreciate you naïve idealism, but you're ignoring the reality of the situation."

"Tarrlok," I stepped in. "The _reality_ is you let Amon win if you close the Arena." I pointed out.

"I'm sorry but our decision has been made. This meeting is adjourned." He was about to hit the gavel then a metal whip came a broke it making us all jump. We looked behind us and Chief Bei Fong was standing right there.

"Tarrlok, I can't believe I'm saying this but I agree with the Avatar. I expected this attitude from Tenzin, but you others, C'mon have a backbone! It's time we showed some strength against these Equalists!" We were all in awe. Who think she would support our ideas? "My metal benders and I will guard every entrance and exit."

"Are you saying you'll _personally _take responsibility for the safety of the spectators?" Tarrlok asked very slyly. Chief Bei Fong nodded. "Well there is no real way to argue with that!" He was a bit to happy. "The best police officer in Republic City watching over the arena, what could possibly go wrong? I'm changing my vote, who is with me?" Everyone raised their hand except Tenzin. He groaned. "Well the Arena stays open! Good luck in your finals."

"Yes!" We all shouted. I wrapped my arms around Mako's neck, and he wrapped them around my waist. I kissed him on the cheek.

"Congrats, you'll do great tonight."

"Okay, Seaweed Noodles on me!" Bolin shouted thrusting his arms in the air.

"No way!" Mako protested. "We need to train. We're heading back to the gym."

"I'll catch up guys!" Korra shouted running after Tenzin who just left. Mako and I walked out hand in hand, Bolin was behind us. Mako was squeezing my hand. He was nervous.

"Don't worry you'll do great." I tried comforting him.

"That's not what I'm worried about. What do you think Amon will do? Do you think he'll do something? Or was it all talk?"

I sighed… "That's a good question." _Expect the worst with Amon…Expect the worst…_


	13. Chapter 13

You could cut the tension in the balcony with a knife. Everyone was on edge. Mako was pacing back and forth. I stopped him.

"Mako, don't worry. You don't need to be stressing now." I pulled him toward me and gently kissed him. "Everything will be okay." He started to calm down. We walked over to the platform, I kissed him again. "Good luck, I love you." He smiled at me. They started pulling away. My fingers tapped nervously on the banister. Everyone in the whole Arena was nervous. Not only because they wanted their favorite team to win, but also because they didn't want Amon to show up…

The other team reached the platform and they bell rang, Signaling them to start. The Wolfbats were not holding back, they were defending their title. But the Fire Ferrets were standing there ground. Mako and Korra were knocked into the second zone, but Bolin was holding down the first zone. The cocky water bender on the other team hit Bolin hard. He was knocked into the third zone.

Mako stepped on one of the rocks, and then it came up and tripped him giving the earth bender and opportunity to slam a rock into his stomach. That was going to leave a bad bruise…But what the hell was that!? I was more than shocked when they didn't get fouled for that.

Within the next two minutes, Bolin was knocked off and Mako and Korra were in the last zone. Mako looked pretty beaten up from that rock that hit his stomach. All three benders went after Korra and Mako tried to help her but it resulted in both of them being knocked out. The Wolfbats took the round. Whoa, wait a minute! Korra and Mako were hanging off the edge! While the Wolfbats were reveling in their glory, Korra swung Mako up and he knocked them all back into their zones. They made it to round two.

By the end of round two there was one person in every zone. So it went to a tie breaker, We chose the element so it was Korra against the other teams water bender. He started taunting Korra, be she was having none of that. She tripped him from behind, then uppercut him sending him off the platform. The Fire Ferrets took the round.

The water bender defiantly wasn't happy about his lose, so he came back with a vengeance. Within minutes of round three He knocked Mako, Korra and Bolin off the platform. The Wolfbats took the round and the championship. Mako was going to be crushed. Just then the door to the balcony slammed open. I expected some crazed fan but when I turned around I screamed. An Equalist was walking toward me, how did they get in? Thinking on my feet I jumped over the balcony, slamming into the water.

"Mako?" I shouted when I came up.

"Over here!" I swam over to him.

"It's the Equalist!"

"We know." I turned around and one was walking closer toward us from the platform. Korra tried to knock him down, but he put his electorally charged sticks in the water. All four of us screamed as the electricity coursed through our bodies. We all blacked out…

_**A/N: Really short chapter guys I know. But I want to keep you guys on the edge of seats ;) But anyway, I'm looking for a beta reader, but I don't like the program Fanfiction officer. So if you could help me I really appreciate it. **____** R&R – Shay,**_


	14. Chapter 14

_"Please save her!" _A female voice rang in my ears. _Kalani…wake up! "Please save our daughter! She'll never make it!" _She kept speaking…_Wake up Kalani… "We're begging you Avatar, please save her!" WAKE UP KALANI! _

I opened my eyes with a jolt. That women's voice was still ringing in my ears. I tried to fidget around, but we were bound. I looked next to me, Mako was still out cold.

"Mako." I whispered so the Equalist wouldn't hear us. "Mako!" I nudged him and he woke up.

"Kalani, what's going on?"

"I don't know…" We heard Bolin and Korra wake up too.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Korra asked.

"Look!" Bolin shouted. Pabu was swimming toward us. "Pabu get over and let us out!" Pabu came over and started gnawing at the ropes. We could here Amon talking in the back ground…Korra looked a little pale._ Go Kalani! Don't let Amon get away! _I got a bad headache.

"What?" I whispered to myself. _Go get him! NOW! _The next thing I knew I was running…but it wasn't me…I felt out of my own body…I was looking through my eyes, but had no mental control. I wasn't doing this! What was going on?! _Relax Kalani…Let me take over…_

_ "_Kalani! What are you doing!?" Mako shouted.

I bended myself to the platform, and went face to face with Amon. What the hell was "I" doing?!

"Look, we have someone else who wants to be cleansed of their impurity." He said to his entire gang of Equalist behind him. I looked Amon in the eye and he froze for a moment. My arms involuntarily moved up. All of the water rising high in the air… I have never been able to bend this much water…_We can do great thing together Kalani…_

I bended the water wiping out the entire Equalist. It was just Amon and I on that platform. Wait what was I doing?

"Trust me I would _love _to cleanse _you. _But know is not the time." A metal chain came down and he grabbed on, it started rising him out of it. _Don't let him get away! _My legs started moving forward, but a metal chain wrapped around me and pulled me back. I saw Chief Bei Fong run toward Amon. My body tried to get up but it couldn't…My brain started fogging.

"Kalani!" Mako was hovering over me. "Were you trying to get yourself killed?!"

"Mako?" Was all I could whisper out. _Stay focused Kalani, give me control. Now! _I got a major headache making me scream. _Let go Kalani! Let go! _And for the second time that day, I passed out…

_"Please help us…The Avatar wouldn't…you're our last chance. We'll give you anything. We'll give you everything!" _

My eyes opened groggily…

"Kalani? Guys she's up!" I heard Mako beside me. He was holding my hand. I tried to get up. "Whoa! Calm down." He pushed me back down. My head was throbbing.

"How long was I out for?"

"Only a day, what happened?" He said pushing some of my hair out of my face.

"Why are you asking me? How did you escape the Equalist?" I asked seriously.

"Are you serious? You saw Amon get away, after you _wiped out his entire gang!"_

"Mako, What are you talking about?" Korra, Bolin, Tenzin, Pema and the kids came running in.

"Kalani are you okay?"

"What happened!?"

"Guys wait!" Mako shouted over the questions. He looked me in the eye. "Kalani, what's the last thing you remember?" I thought back.

"Uh…There was an Equalist in the balcony, so I jumped into the water. Then we got electrocuted, and then it all goes black."

"Wait, you don't remember anything after that?" Tenzin asked. I shook my head. They all looked at me like I was crazy.

"So let me get this straight," Bolin started. "You remember getting electrocuted, but not taking out a mob of Equalist?"

"Korra said you made a _really big _wave!" Ikki started shouting. My head started hurting; I took it in my hands.

"Okay guys," Pema interjected. "Give the girl some space, everyone out!"

"Uh, I think I'll stay in here with her, in case she needs anything." Mako told Pema, she nodded. Everyone left the room, Mako took my hands again.

"Kalani, you know you can tell me anything."

"I know…" I can tell him anything…_but not everything…_


	15. Chapter 15

I lifted a box off the ground, and then handed it over to Mako. "I think that's the last one." I said dusting off my hands. I was helping them move out. They were shutting down the Arena after what happened with Amon. I offered for them to stay at the island, but Asami offered for them to stay with her. We all thought that was a great idea. I see Mako everyday but I haven't really been able to see Asami recently. So it's like killing two cat owls with one stone. I get to see my boyfriend and a very good friend of mine at the same time. Plus, I trusted Asami; I knew she wouldn't try anything with Mako.

"Yeah, that's the last one. I still can't believe there shutting this place down." Bolin said. "We had some good memoires here big bro."

"Yeah, we did little bro." Mako said giving him a one armed hug. I smiled.

"Well if you guys don't need any more help, I'm going to go back to the Island, but I'll see you at Asami's tomorrow." I kissed Mako, and waved to Bolin. "Bye." I shouted as I walked out.

I got to the island and Korra was practicing her Air bending. She has been making some progress, but very little… She stopped immediate when she saw me. "Did you tell the guys they can stay here?!" She asked excitedly.

"I thought you heard, there staying with Asami at her place."

"Are you serious?" Her mood changed almost automatically. "And you're not worried about that?"

"No, I'm not. I don't have a reason to be." I raised an eyebrow. "Are you worried?" I asked skeptically.

"Who? Me? No! Of course not!" She said looking slightly down. Her relationship with Bolin was still a little weird.

"Hey, look. I'm going over there tomorrow. Why don't you come with me?"

"Uh…Yeah!" She said a little to happily. "I'll come."

"Great." I said to her smiling.

The next day I was at Asami's house, we were in her pool. Two dozen of my igloos in the South Pole could fit in this thing! Asami and I were sitting on the side, while Mako and Bolin were swimming.

"Hey Kalani, I thought you said Korra was coming." Bolin said.

"She said she was going to come later, she had air bending training." Just as I said that Korra walked in.

"Hey Korra," We all said.

"Welcome to paradise." Bolin said floating on his back. Mako and Bolin have already made them self at right at home here, and it's only been a day! I got in the water and swam over to Mako. "This is the best place ever! Check this out." Bolin got out of the pool. He snapped his fingers. "Get me my towel." The butler that was in the room automatically got a towel.

"Yes Master Bolin."

"Ha! _Master _Bolin. I love this guy! Now pat me dry." He said posing widely. The butler patted him down, then right after Bolin was completely dry, he jumped back in! The butler walked away grumpily. We all laughed. I gently hung on Mako's back as he swum over to Korra, Asami followed us.

"So, Asami what have you got planned for us today. Shopping, Make overs? You made Kalani look _so pretty_ for the Avatar Gala." She said sarcastically. That hurt…

"No, I have something a little bit more exciting." Asami said smirking. We got all got out of the pool and dried off. Bolin got some help from the butler. We threw on our clothes then followed Asami to the back.

Naturally when your father invented the satomobile, you have a racetrack in your backyard the size of your house!

"This is where my father test drives the Satomobiles, better then a makeover Korra?"

"Way better."

"You want to go for a spin."

"Let's do it!" Korra was starting to warm up to Asami. Mako, Bolin and I went to sit on the side, as Asami and Korra got in a satomobile. They were racing one of the test drivers. They were neck and neck from the beginning of the race, until Asami fell behind. She quickly tailed ended him send the test driver into a tail spin allowing Asami to win. She was a really good driver. We watched Korra and Asami talking and laughing as they got out of the satomobile. I smiled.

"It's cool that there finally getting along." I said as Mako wrapped his arms around me.

"Yeah…I guess it is." He responded. I was happy that Mako and Bolin moved in with Asami because I could see all three of them but now that Korra was finally opening up again we could all see each other! It was just working out perfectly. _Slow down Kalani, don't over excite yourself…be careful who you trust._ Korra walked over to us.

"I'm going to head inside for a sec, be right back." Korra ran inside. Asami walked over to us.

"You guys hungry, we could grab some lunch." She asked us.

"Yeah." Mako said.

"That sounds cool." I agreed.

"Food? I'm in." Bolin said. We slowly walked inside chatting about, but as soon as we got inside Korra came running down the stairs.

"Whoa, where's the fire?" Asami joked.

"Uh, I forgot I have to baby bend, _I mean _Air sit! I mean, _crap_ Kalani we have to go." We were all confused. "Now! We have to go now!" Korra ran out.

"Let me talk to her guys." I fallowed Korra out. "Hold on, what going on? Everything was going so well."

"Asami is an Equalist." She looked me dead in the eye.

"Whoa what? Are you crazy?" I laughed a bit.

"Well maybe not her, but her dad is! I heard him; he said 'we'll be ready to strike by the end of the week."

"Korra realize what you're saying. There is _no way _either of them is an Equalist. Why would they let us in here if they were? I think they would kinda like _hate _you."

"Kalani, are you really going to protect her?" She looked at me as if I was crazy.

"She's my friend, of course I am!"

"_Asami's your friend?_ I'm your _best friend! _You-"_Be careful who you trust. _

"Yeah, well Asami didn't kiss my boyfriend! My _'best friend' _did!" I snapped back. Korra groaned.

"I'm out of here." She stormed down the massive driveway. And I stormed inside, maybe the voice is right. I really do have to be careful who I trust.

_A/N Merry Christmas and Happy New Years! __ R&R –Shay_


	16. Chapter 16

I ended up staying the night at Asami's. I was infuriated after my fight with Korra, it was so ridicules. Asami an Equalist? It's so stupid.

Asami and I shared a room, they guys were in the next room. I thought I was the only one up but Asami proved me wrong.

"You up?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said groggily.

"So what happened yesterday with Korra?" She looked over the side of her bed.

I sighed. What do you is say? That she thought you were an Equalist!? I think not… "Stuff was said. Then I said something, and then she got mad and stormed away." I did feel bad after I brought up the Mako thing again. I knew she already felt bad about it, and I just made it worse.

"What did you say?"

I sighed again. "A few days ago…Korra kissed Mako." Asami gasped. "I shouldn't have brought it up again, I should go apologize." I started to get up.

"No!" Asami shouted. "I mean, you have every right to be mad! She wasn't a good friend, you shouldn't have to apologize, she should! Did she?"

I thought it about for a moment. "No, I don't think she did…"

"Then do you really want to be her friend…?" Whoa, did I? A loud crash in the room over snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Sounds likes the guys are up." I laughed. "We should get ready." We got ready for the day and the four of us ate breakfast together. We then all walked into the main hall discussing what we were going to do for the day. But then we heard a discussion in the room.

Tenzin, Chief Bei Fong and Korra were walking into the house.

"Hey Korra!" I called her over to us.

"Why are you integrating my father? He doesn't know anything!" Asami started with some sass.

"I heard Mr. Sato on the phone yesterday. Asami I think your father might be involved with the Equalist."

"What!? I don't believe this!" She marched away.

"You spied on Hiroshi! What's your problem?" Mako said fallowing Asami.

"I really don't know who you are anymore." I looked her in the eye.

"I could say the same thing." She snarled. I groaned then fallowed Mako and Asami's lead. Mako and I caught up to Asami she was already defending her father who was being questioned by Tenzin and Bei Fong.

"Just because were not benders doesn't mean were Equalist!" Asami shouted.

Korra stormed in. "I overheard Hiroshi on the phone! You said you were getting ready to strike."

"Well what does that prove?" Asami retorted.

"Asami please," Mr. Sato finally spoke. "As you may have heard we have come out with a new form of transportation. It just got cleared so now we're ready to _strike _the market." I knew there was a good reason for this… "If you feel it necessary you may check all of future industries warehouses."

"I think we will." Tenzin said. Asami stormed out after he said that. Mako and I followed her. We found her hugging her knees crying. We sat next to her.

"Just because my mother was killed by a bender doesn't mean we hate all benders…" She sniffled out.

"We know, we don't believe her." I said rubbing her back trying to comfort her.

"I don't know how you were ever friends with her!" I don't either…

We spent the whole next at the Warehouse looking for something, or should I say nothing…because that's exactly what we found! There was absolutely nothing that connects them to the Equalist. After we check the last one we were all kind of fed up with each other.

"Are you happy now Korra?" I snapped at her.

"No I'm not; I don't care how easy he is being! I know he's lying!"

"Why are you doing this? Are you that jealous that were all hanging out with Asami?"

"What! No! That has nothing to do with this! I don't know how you're friends with her!" She shouted at me.

"Funny she said the same thing about you!" I shouted back.

"Whatever!" She threw her arms up. "Hiroshi is not the man you think he is."

"Whatever." I walked over to Mako. "She's not giving up, but when has she ever?"

"Just forget about her…" His word rang through my ears. It just seems like that what everybody thinks I should do. Everything that has happened is just pulling us farther apart. Or maybe we were finally growing apart...

I decided to spend the night at the Sato estate again. It was better than being at the temple. We all were trying to get are minds off the day's events.

"I'm sorry if I'm over staying my welcome." I said. We were in the living room. I was leaning in Mako's arms on the couch. Bolin was on the floor playing with Pabu and Asami was in the seat next to us.

"Don't worry about it Kalani, my home is your home."

"Same, but I don't think you'd want to be in my home right now…" We all laughed. But our joking was short lived. The doors slammed open. The police force along with Korra, Tenzin and Chief Bei Fong. Asami groaned.

"What are you doing here!?" She asked obviously frustrated.

"We have reason to believe there is a factory under the mansion." Chief Bei Fong explained.

"I think I'd know if a factory was under my house." Asami snapped. "The lies you people come up with to persecute my father."

"Where is your father?" Tenzin asked.

"In his workshop, it's in the back." She led us there and we all walked in. It was complete empty. Chief Bei Fong walked around and then started earth bending.

"There's a tunnel under ground." She created a hole leading to the tunnel. Asami didn't say anything… "Officers, Tenzin, and Korra you'll come with me under the tunnel. You, stay with the kids." She pointed to another officer. They all went down…

Mako, Bolin and I huddled together.

"Okay, so it looks like Korra was right..." I said. There was a pit in my stomach, I felt awful for the way I treated her.

"She can't be…" Mako said looking down.

"What do you think Asami?" I turned around to look at her. There was a giant metal glove reaching for me, then everything went black.


	17. Chapter 17

My eyes opened groggily…I tried to move but I couldn't…I was bound!

"Kalani? Are you awake?" I heard Mako next to me.

"Yeah, what happened?" I looked around…The guard was knocked out and Asami was no where to be found…

"We don't know, we woke up and we were all tied together." Bolin said on my other side. _I told you to be careful who you trust! _I gasped at the intestiy of the voice.I looked around; the officer was passed out on the floor.

"Crap." I muttered under my breath. I tried to move, I could only move my hand…that's all I had to move. _There is water everywhere. Use the water around you Kalani._ The water around me… Of course! There was water in the air! "Guys I think I can get us out of this…" I started moving my hand back and forth. Water was starting to collect. I started to slice it against the ropes.

"Kalani, I could kiss you right now!" Bolin said as I got us out. We all stood up.

"Don't even think about it." Mako joked.

"Come on guys, we got to go." We ran down into the tunnels, passing the bodies of knocked out Equalist.

We soon reached a giant solid metal wall, we peaked above the top and we could see an unconscious Tenzin, Bei Fong and Korra on the floor.

"Guys! Over here!" We saw Asami over in a corner waving at us. She looked frazzled.

"Asami what happened?"

"An Equalist attacked, he got the guard and you three so I ran! Then I found them…"She looked over to Korra. "She was right…My dad's an Equalist." Tears started welling in her eyes. "But, I found a way we could sneak around and get to them. Follow me."

We followed her around the corner, but then chi blockers were behind us. We tried to fight them off, but we couldn't… within seconds we were bound, next to Korra and the others.

"Nice job boys. Go get the trucks." We saw Asami walk around behind us. She was sliding on a metal glove. We all gasped. Korra was right, Asami is an Equalist…God! How can I be such an idiot! I finally got a look around us, there were big metal robots surrounding us…we were screwed. The strangest thing about this though was that I didn't hear the voice…All the times I have really been in trouble the voice has been there, it has helped me…but right now it was silent… Asami walked by us again.

"Asami, how could you?" I asked her.

"How could _I? _How could _you!_ It's freaks like you that killed my mother, and now are trying to take over _my_ city! No one cares about us non-benders, no one but Amon. He cares about us. He wants to help us!"

"Asami, _we _cared about you! I thought we were friends! You supported the Pro bending team! We became close!" That's when it hit me… "You did that all to get close to Korra…" She never cared about me, it was all about Korra!

"Not to get close to her…_to break her_." She gritted through her teeth. "Kalani, you might not even realize it but you two are closer than you think. Once I took you out of the picture, Korra cracked." Everything she did was to break Korra and I apart… and I let it happen. I looked over to Korra and she was up. Asami didn't notice. Korra could get herself out, I just needed to distract Asami.

"So know you have us, what are you going to now?" I saw Korra squirming, she was getting loose.

"That's a stupid question Kalani." She half laughed. "Amon has already been notified that you, and the avatar is coming. Once the Avatar is down, the benders of Republic City will fall, and the rest of the world closely behind it. They'll be gone and all thanks to Kor-uh!" A fire blast came from behind her knocking her to the ground. She was out cold.

"It's going to take a lot more to take me down Asami." Korra said, her hand still smoking. Korra came over to me and started untieing my hands.

"Korra I'm so sorry!"

"We can talk later Kalani, but theres a hole in the ground over there that leads to the sewers. We have about 10 minutes before the Equalist come back. We have to going. You get Bei Fong I'll get Tenzin." She finished untie my hands.

Bolin and Mako got up too; their hands still bound, and followed me Bei Fong. I lifted her over my shoulder, and ran over to the Sewer; all of them close behind me. We jumped into the sewers, Korra closing it behind us. We ran until we reached the city and stopped. We decided to stop here. I went over to Mako and started untying his hands. Everyone was catching there breathes and untying their hands but I went over to Korra.

"Korra, I'm so sorry. I should have listened to you I-"She put her hand up to stop me from talking.

"Kalani its fine. I probably wouldn't have believed me either, let's put this behind us." I nodded. We gave each other a quick hug then I started laughing.

"What?" She asked.

"Mako and Bolin need a place to stay. Maybe Bolin can bunk with you." I winked. She punched me the shoulder as I started laughing. I wish I could say things were going to go back to normal, but I have the feeling things are just starting to get worse…

_**A/N : Hey guys I am so SO **_**sorry I haven't posted in a while. Stuff has been coming up. But more chapters should be coming out faster now R&R –Shay**


	18. Chapter 18

"So boys have to stay on the boys side of the dorms, so you're room is over here." Mako and Bolin were moving onto the today, so I was showing Mako to his room. He rested his bag on his bed. We both sat down on it. I was looking at my feet.

"Hey, are you okay Kalani?" He wrapped his arm around me.

"I'm fine."

"Don't lie to me…You have every reason to be upset over what happened with Asami." A single tear went down my face.

"I thought she was my friend. I thought she was _our _friend. But I don't want to talk about it. Come on; let's go for a walk or something."

We went for a walk around the Island; Bolin joined us as we passed the Bison stables. As we were walking we saw Korra sitting by the cliffs. It looked like she was crying. We all ran over to her.

"Are you okay Korra?" I asked her.

"I'm fine." She said quickly.

"C'mon you can tell us." Bolin said getting down to her level.

She sighed. "How am I supposed to save the city when I can't even learn Air Bending? I'm the worst avatar ever!"

"That's ridicules Korra, and you know that!" I said sitting down next to her.

"And remember Aang didn't master all the elements when he fought the Fire Nation. He was just a little kid." Mako added on.

"And he had his friends to help him." Bolin said putting his arm around her shoulder. "The arena might be shut down, but were still a team. The _new _team avatar!"

"We got your back Korra, were going to do this together." Mako agreed with him.

"Thanks guys." She smiled at us. "You up for some late night patrolling, _Team Avatar?" _

"Let's go." I said. We all got up and started to go to the stables to get Naga and Kavi. _You might be a team now, but when it comes down to it you're on your own Kalani. _I gasped.

"You alright Kalani? You look a little pale." Mako asked me.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine… Let's go."

Mako and I got on Kavi as Bolin and Korra mounted Naga. We rode through town, not exactly sure what we were looking for but we knew we'd know it when we saw it. Then, we saw it. A group a chi blockers were speeding down the streets of the city.

"Let's go!" Korra shouted. We sped down the street trying to catch up with them. As we got close enough Mako and Bolin started electrocuting and chucking rocks at them. They tried to smoke us away with the exhaust from their bikes, but it didn't work Kavi and Naga easily charged through them.

"Kalani go on the side of the truck!" Kavi sprinted over to the side. Mako stood up on his back and shot lighting straight through the window. Just as that was happening, Bolin created a wall making the truck crash. The truck was in ruins. We were about to go and investigate the truck but the police force pulled up straight behind us. A very angry Tarrlok steeped out of the police vehicles. I got a bit light headed.

"Avatar Korra! What are you doing here?"

"Oh, nice of you to show up." Korra sassed. "We caught them."

"No all you did was interfear in police business with your little friends." _Don't let him disrespect you!_

"Oh _please! _We did more than you could ever do!" The words just rolled of my tongue; I didn't mean to say that! "I didn't see the police or you're little task force anywhere!" It was like I had no control over my mouth.

"Uhg! This is your last warning!" Tarrlok pointed at me. "I don't want to see you _anywhere _where there are Chi Blockers!" Tarrlok got back into his car as they drove away with the convicts.

"Damn Kalani, I didn't know you had it in you! You totally had him speechless!" Korra said punching me in the back playfully.

"Watch out bro, don't want to make her mad." Bolin joked to Mako.

"Uh...yeah." That's all I could manage to say. It was weird, I had no idea what I was saying…

"Kalani, what's wrong? And don't tell me nothing, you been spacing out a lot more often." Mako asked me.

"Nothing, just a head ache. But im fine." I kissed his cheek. "Really." I lied through my teeth. Mako was right, the voice has been more 'vocal' lately, it is getting a bit out of hand… but it's not like I could tell anyone! They'd think Im insane! Maybe I am…

The next night we were out patrolling again. Then Bolin pointed something out.

"Guys look over there!" He pointed to a small town, it was completely dark.

"All the power's off." Korra pointed out. "Let's go check it out." We rode down into the town.

"ALL NON BENDERS MUST RETURN TO THERE HOMES IMMEDIATELY!" We heard a voice booming over us as we came down. There was mob being barricaded by the police force.

"Yeah, we'll go home. Once you turn our power on!" Someone from the mob called. "Hey look it's the avatar!" The crowd all looked to us.

"Please help us." A woman with a baby said. "You're out avatar too."

"Everyone stay clam!" Korra said looking into their sad scared eyes. "I'll handle this." Korra stormed off, we followed closely behind us. Korra marched over to Tarrlok who was in a giant tent talking to some police officers.

"Tarrlok, turn the power back on and leave these people alone!"

"Korra, you and your playmates don't belong here."

"You don't have the right to do this to these people!" Korra shouted back.

"This is an Equalist rally!"

"They're not Equalist there harmless civilians!" I shouted.

"Watch your mouth!" He shouted back. "And they are the enemy!" _Don't let him speak to you that way! _My hand started twitching, I forced it back down. "Round up these Equalists!" All the police officers started forcefully pushing all the non-benders into the police vehicles.

"Hey! Let go of her!" I heard Mako shout. He was running toward an officer who had his hands on a woman who was resisting arrest. Mako ran after him and punched him in the face, but then he was grabbed by two more officers.

"You're under arrest." They said cuffing him.

"Let go of my brother!" Bolin to Mako was but was arrested himself.

"Tarrlok! You can't do this!" I marched over to him, my arms getting into a fighting position.

"And who's going to stop me…you?" He smirked. _Do it Kalani, you know you can. _My fingers twitched.

"Kalani, don't do it!" I heard Mako shout. _Do it now, Kalani! _My arms fought to stay up, but the eventually came down to my sides.

"Ha! I knew it." Tarrlok snarled.

"C'mon Kalani, it's not worth it. We'll call Tenzin." She pulled me away. "This isn't over Tarrlok!" She called over her shoulder.

"I believe it is." He smirked. _For once the avatar is right, this is far from over. _


	19. Chapter 19

I couldn't just sit around and do nothing any longer. Tenzin tried to get Mako and Bolin out of jail, but he had no luck. He said we would talk to Tarrlok in the morning, but I couldn't wait. _Go to Tarrlok Kalani, save your friends. Go to Tarrlok now! _I got up and tip toed over to Korra's room. I silently opened the door.

"Korra wake up." I pushed her off the bed.

"What the hell Kalani?"

"Get Naga ready, were going to get the guys."

"Who is this new Kalani? What happened to the careful and cautions one?" Korra said smirking. "I don't know what happened, but I like it." We ran outside to get Kavi and Naga. We swiftly rode to the town hall. We got off Kavi and Naga in the front then Korra knocked down the door. He was sitting in front of an immense water fall, as if he was waiting for us.

"Tarrlok! We need to talk." Korra said as we marched in.

` "You two have something one mind. Spit it out."

"Don't you see your doing exactly what Amon says is wrong?" I started. "You're using your powers to oppress and intimidate non benders!"

"And you two don't?"

"What?" I exclaimed.

"Of course not!" Korra said.

"You two came to intimidate _me _to release your friends."

"Don't compare us to you!" Korra shouted. "We're nothing like you."

"Just let our friends go Tarrlok." I tried not to sound like I was begging.

"How about we make a deal. Korra you join my task force again. I'll let you friends go." Tarrlok got up from his chair.

"That's why you arrested them? To get to me?"

"I need your answer Korra."

"You're insane! You're worse than Amon!" Korra shouted at him. That set him off.

"You're going to regret saying that." He turned around swiftly bending a blade of water at us. I froze it and shot right back at him as Korra disrupted the earth under his feet. As he was losing his balance he sent ice spikes flying our way. Korra put a rock wall in front of us, and then pushed it forward. Sending Tarrlok flying through his waterfall into the next room. We ran to him he was hanging onto the balcony.

"Still think you're nothing like me?" His voiced was straining. Korra stepped roughly on his hand; he fell as her foot came up. We jumped down to Tarrlok who was lying on a pile of rocks. _Finish him Kalani._

"What are you going to do now Tarrlok? You're all out of water pal."

"That's what you think." We were about to attack one last time but we were stopped. Our bodies frozen, slightly twitching as we fought for control. Tarrlok was a blood bender! _No. NO! _He brought us to our knees.

"You-You're a blood bender?" Korra asked timidly.

"You two are in my way. You need to be removed." He flung us back and we hit the wall hard. _Just relax Kalani…Let me take control…Just relax…_ For once I listened to the voice, it didn't feel right, but I did. My body and mind went completely numb. I saw my arms force themselves up. But I wasn't doing it; I had no control over my body. My mind went numb, and my brain and eyes fuzzy. I barely could see anything. I felt my arms moving on their own. _Just relax Kalani…Just relax. Give me control. _I felt my knees hit the ground. I wasn't under Tarrlok's control anymore, but I still didn't have control.

"Kalani! _How?_ What are you doing?" Was the last thing I heard, before I completely blacked out.


	20. Chapter 20

My head was pounding as my eyes opened groggily. As my eyes came into focus I saw nothing. Just silver walls. I was in a safe of some sort. I sat up, my whole body was sore. I put my hand on the wall, it was stone cold…I was trapped. Where was Korra? I tried to think back…I remember going to Tarrlok, I remember fighting Tarrlok… That's it. What happened after? Did we win? Well, obviously not I since I'm trapped.

The weirdest thing about this situation is that I didn't hear the voice, and for once my mind felt empty. I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing. Maybe the voice would know what going on…It does seem to know more than I do, Strange as it seems. I've never actually spoke to the voice myself, it's always spoken to me but maybe I could make contact with it. I sat cross legged on the floor of the chamber and tried to clear my head. My body was relaxed and I swam around in my mind, looking for something. Anything.

_"Please save her!" A woman cried. "Please saver her Avatar, she'll never make it!" She was wrapped in her husband's arms. A small girl was wrapped in a bundle of blankets. Her noes was red, her cheeks flushed, she was shivering and sweating heavily. _

_ "Avatar Aang, please save her." The man pleaded. "Kalani is all we have." _

I gasped. What was that? It was like a story playing in my head…I recognized Avatar Aang… but the other man and women and the sick girl… _Kalani is all we have._ It rang in my ears again. The sick girl…That had to be me. Then the man and women were my parents! A single tear ran down my face…My parents left me when I was six, why did it seem they cared so much now? I had to know more. I calmed down and tried to re-enter my mind.

_"Avatar Aang, please save her." The man pleaded. "Kalani is all we have." _

_ "I don't know what to do. My wife is the best healer in all the tribes and she can't do anything. We've never seen anything this bad. I'm sorry but I don't think Kalani will make it." _

_ "That's it?" The women shouted. "You can't just leave her like this!" _

_ "I'm very sorry. But there is nothing we can do. If you'll excuse me, I must be going." Avatar Aang left the room. _

_ The women started balling into the man's chest. "How can he do this to us?" She was crying wildly._

_ "Mommy?" I small voice said. She was wobbling on her legs that could barely keep her up. She was eerily thin. "Mommy, what's wrong." _

_ "Nothing's wrong my love. C'mon, let's get you back to bed. You shouldn't be up." She lifted the little girl into her arms and carried her to her bed. _

_ "Mommy, my tummy hurts." The little girl said into her mother's shoulders. _

_ "I know, darling, I know. But you'll get better I promise." _

It wasn't until I left my mind that I realized I was crying. My mother obviously loved me; she couldn't have left, she _wouldn't _have left me. And I obviously didn't die…I'm her now. This just didn't make sense…I had to go back. My eyes closed once more.

_The man and women were sitting on the floor of their igloo, candles were lit around them. _

_ "Are you ready?" The man said. The women nodded. They took each other's hands and both took a deep breath in. The waited for a moment, then the candles went out abruptly. The room went pitch black; it was like they were sitting in nothing. A voice filled the room. _

_ "You've contacted the spirit world for a reason, what do you want?" The voice was cold; there was no one else in the room. _

"_Please help us…The Avatar couldn't…you're our last chance. We'll give you anything. We'll give you __everything__!" The women cried out aloud. The voice was quite for a short moment then it said two words._

"_Very well." The room's floor started moving, as if liquid. The man and women soon started sinking into the ground; they reached out for each other but had no luck. The floor engulfed them. They were gone, Taken into the spirit world. _

_The black room lighted up. The girl eyes slowly opened. The color returned to her face and she stopped shivering. She got out of bed; she looked like a perfectly healthy little girl. _

"_Mommy? Daddy?" She called out. But she was quickly brought to her knees holding her head. _

"_Your mine now Kalani…We will do great things together."_

I remember that day! That was the day the headaches started, that was the day I first heard the voice…the voice saved me, if it wasn't for the voice I would have died. But the voice also took my parents away from me. I didn't know whether I should thank it… or fear it… _Now you know, Kalani…_ _I saved you Kalani. When you were sick I healed you. When you were alone I was with you. Now you know…_ I did know. My parents didn't leave me willingly, they did but because the loved me. I was crying silently. But a shrill scream took me out of my thoughts. Was that Tarrlok?

"Free the avatar, and her friend." I knew that voice. My head started hurting. But I knew that voice anywhere. It was Amon. "Don't underestimate either of them. Electrocute the box to knock them out first." I was paralyzed with fear. True to his word, I felt the electricity flow from the outside through the metal straight into my body. I screamed in pain. I laid there on the floor. "Open the gate." Two Equalists open the gate and pulled me to my knees roughly. They grabbed at me and held me down. They brought me around and kneeled me right in front of my Amon. It was like looking into death itself. My mind was racing. It was like the voice was growling.

I looked around, trying not to make eye contact with anyone. There were two metal chambers. Korra must have been in the other one. I saw them opening the door, before they could grab her there was a huge blast of fire. Korra survived the shock! As soon as she came out she was face to face with Amon. I thought she would crack, but she didn't.

"Nice to see again Avatar." She said nothing. She shook the ground beneath all of us, and then burned down the wooden walls. The flames quickly took over creating a smoke screen. I felt someone take my hand, it had to be Korra and we both weakly ran for the door. We left the shack that we were in and tumbled down a snow covered hill. As we fell though we saw a masked figure come out of the shack. Amon survived. His figured slowly faded away, as we fell. We slammed into a tree and fell hard. Neither of us were getting up. We were done for.


	21. Chapter 21

My eyes were closed, my head was throbbing. I thought we were done. If I was going, I wanted to go peacefully, so I did nothing. I just sat there. Korra was beside me, just as conscious as I was. We were going to go together. But then I felt something wet against my cheek, I thought it was the snow until I felt again and hear a soft whining. I opened my eyes and saw a big furry paw in front of me.

"Kavi…" I chocked out. He put his face near mine, and then kneeled. I weakly climbed on to his back and laid there. "Good boy Kavi, Good boy." I just laid there on his back, and he carried me. I moved my head and say Korra on Naga. We were both going to be okay…I hope. I let my mind drift of, as Kavi gently walked.

"Korra!"

"Kalani!"

Though they didn't want too, my eyes opened. I saw a figure running toward me. "Everyone give her some space!" Mako's voice ran through my ears. I felt myself being pulled into someone's warm arms. I could have stayed there forever.

"Mako?" I said weakly.

"Just relax Kalani. Everything will be okay." I trusted him. That was all I needed to hear. "You're safe now."

After a few days of rest, Korra and I both started to act like ourselves again. We were sitting in the living room one night. I was sitting on Mako's lap and Bolin and Korra were sitting, eating heartily. Pema was sitting playing with the kids and Chief Bei Fong and Tenzin were sitting across the table.

"Girls, I know you've been through a lot but we need to know what happened." Tenzin said.

"I honestly don't remember most of it." I said truthfully. "Korra could explain better." We all looked at her.

"Before I start explaining, I think you should Kalani."

"What?" I was confused.

"Kalani what happened that night we went to Tarrlok. After we fought, you weren't yourself… your face was lifeless and your eyes were dark…you were blood bending." Crap! _Don't tell her anything Kalani! _The room went silent. All I remember is the voice telling me to relax. Then I let it take control...

"Korra that is a very serious accusation." Tenzin said. "Kalani, do have anything to say?"

I had to tell them… "You'd think I'm crazy if I told you…" Mako took his hand in mine. "But the bottom line is, I can blood bend…but it's not _me _bending…"

"You're right. We think you're crazy." Bolin said. Mako flicked a tiny fire ball at him.

"But it wasn't even a full moon that night." Bei Fong chimed in.

"Let me start from the beginning…" I know could explain it better knowing the story. I explained to them everything I saw in that metal chamber. The sickness, the voice, the headaches, what happened to my parents, it was all on the table. "It wasn't till recently it starts taking more control…but that night I let it completely take control. I was scared! It seemed so confident. Like it knew what it was doing." My hands were shaking a little. _You disobeyed me. _I gasped slightly.

"That explains _so _much." Korra said.

"It's almost unheard of… A spirit taking control of a girl's body…" Tenzin was in shock. Just like everyone else. Mako was holding me tightly. "Why haven't you told anyone?"

"Would you have honestly believed me?" They were all silent.

"Do you have any idea who the voice is?" Bolin asked me. "Or if it's a real person?" I shook my head.

"Kalani, what you did that night was super dangerous." Tenzin started. "You can't let that voice take control anymore; if you do you might not come back." I felt Mako squeeze me hard. "It obviously a spirit, that for some reason cannot completely take over your body. But if you let it take control like that, it might. You'll be ejected from your own body."

"Is there anything you can do to help her? What about you mother, can she?" Mako pleaded. There was begging tone in his voice. Tenzin looked down.

"I don't think there is anything we could do. If we were to take the voice 'out' of her, she'll almost surely die." My heart clenched. "The spirit life force is in you, if it were to go. The illness would surely come back and it would take you this time." Tenzin looked us straight in the eye. _I'm not going anywhere Kalani. You're mine. _I cringed.

"Can we not talk about this anymore?" I pleaded. "Let's get back to the main problem; Amon. Korra what else happened that night?"

"Where do I begin? First off Tarrlok is the son of Yakone…and he's a blood bender."

"Is _everyone _a blood bender now?!" Bolin asked. Everyone stared at him.

"We fought him, but couldn't win. He took us to that shack; we were there for a few days. Then Amon came and captured him… and took his bending." Everyone was shocked.

"Wow…" Was all Tenzin could muster out.

"I fear Amon is entering his Endgame. Taking out a council member, almost capturing the avatar. He must be put down, as soon as possible."

"But not tonight." Pema chimed in. "Everyone time for bed, it's been a long night." It was Pema maternal instinct was kicking in. She knew we were all exhausted and we had to call it tonight.

We all went to bed that night. Mako fallowed me to my room.

"I'm staying with you for the night." He said as we climbed into bed. He was worried about me.

"Mako, I've lived the voice for almost eleven years now. I can deal with it." Mako just didn't know what to say. And I don't blame him; it's a lot to take in. "Just get some rest. Please." I kissed him. "Just go to sleep." I thought I would feel better after telling everyone about the voice, but I didn't. I felt scared. I feared the Voice was reaching his endgame as well.


End file.
